Eyes of the Untold
by RebornBlood
Summary: This the story of how WKC should have been told: through the eyes of the 'avatar'. They will actually speak and have plot importance, like they should have.
1. Prolouge Part 1

**Hey everybody! I'm here with another story! And I really, **_**really**_** hope you all like it! it's a novelized version of a game I absolutely love!**

**I own nothing owning nothing of WKC. But, damn it, I want the Knights to be mine!**

The sky was clear, flowers blooming, a few butterflies dance around the area, some of the local wild animals and Kibbles and Polkans lazed about in the fields. The prosperous Kingdom of Balandor was bright and lively with excitement. King Valtos's lone daughter, Cisna, had at long last reached her coming of age day. Now at the lovely age of eighteen. All of the people were overjoyed that their princess had finally become an adult.

But yet… not everything can go as planned.

Sounds of the thunderous hooves of horses clopping quickly along the ground soon filled the air. Four armored horses flying through the fields all of their riders dressed as if going to war. The five riders came to a stop at the top of a small cliff that overlooked Balandor.

"General, I give you Balandor." A small old semi-fat man said, dressed in red, with a balding head and hair on the sides of his head that stuck up in a somewhat ridiculous fashion and a curly handlebar style mustache and beard. All-in-all he looked like a clown but had an air about him that said he could give fight.

The supposed 'general' he was speaking to looked far more impressive and combat ready. The man was dressed in shear black armor that did not seem to reflect much light if any at all, a purple cape adorned his back, possibly for show or to let people know of his rank, his helmet, which was made of the same material as the rest of his armor, had a pair of forward horns that turned down, and the eye slits in the helm had a form of red glass over them giving the effect that the man's eyes were glowing red. He would almost appeared to be demon to certain people.

The general looked out at the port city and capital of all of the Kingdom Balandor, he said nothing as he observed.

The pudgy man chuckled, "Yes, General Dragias, I feel tonight celebration will be one to remember."

Dragias said nothing as he continued to look out at Balandor, yes, tonight no one would ever forget.

The two guards at the gates of Balandor scanned over the crowds of people coming in and out of Balandor, nothing more than civilians going about to do their jobs or coming back early to make sure they were back in time for the festivities that were going to happen later that night. There were a few wandering traders coming and going as well, some moving on to other places and others coming in in hopes of selling their goods to the people at the many parties that night.

One of the guards noticed one of the people coming into Balandor was dress in head to toe in cloak and carrying a long wrapped up object.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast." the guard said.

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" the person's head turned toward the guard as they spoke show a bit more of their face, revealing that it was clearly a man, with wrinkles of age and thick beard and moustache.

"Let's have a look at your face." the guard said walking up to the old man.

"Surely you've better things to do than look upon the pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man, no?" the man said shaking their head.

"I said, take of the hood and show me your face!" the guard bumped the old man with his hand holding his spear as a threat.

The old man looked up at the guard and fixed his eyes to the guards through his helmeted head, and the strange old man's eyes glowed red and the air around it shimmered.

The guard backed up as if stunned and his body went limp and he dropped his spear, "Good enough. Proceed."

The man's voice was off as if he was in a trance. The older man did not seem to notice, "Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king."

The old man walked around the stunned guard, as the other gate guard came over, "Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him…"

The other guard groaned as just waking up from short nap.

"Any moment now." the old man spoke as he looked up at the castle, a breeze ruffling his cloak, "The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

Cisna looked out at Balandor from the large castle balcony, everything looked so small and pretty from up here, it was always a place to come for her to clear her head. Maybe it was the breeze that always came up here, or perhaps the view.

An old man in very aristocratic clothing, a graying beard and hair, a magnificent crown atop his head; King Valtos sighed as he looked at his daughter, "Cisna…"

The kings attendant Sarvain walked up behind the king, "Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?"

"Look at her Sarvain," the Valtos said sadly, "She's the picture of her mother."

"It's been ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." memories filled Valtos's mind as he remember that one horrific day his wife and queen, Floraine, was robbed from by the attack the Farians launched on the castle so long ago.

And Cisna had seen the death of her mother first hand…

"Are you sure we should proceed with the ball?" Sarvain ask worriedly, "Presenting her to the people now might only add to their alarm."

"Oh, what nonsense." the king persisted turning to look at Sarvain, "None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and composure will suffice."

Valtos turned to look back at his beautiful daughter, "Still… I would give all my riches to see a real smile cross her face again."

The king hung his head in sadness, "Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh…"

"Sire." Sarvain said semi-distressed by his king's behavior, "Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the very same people who robbed her of her mother?"

Valtos fully face the attendant, his gaze serious, "My wife is gone, Sarvain. War has taken her just as it has taken so many before her."

The king turned his head and he could faintly make out a procession making its way toward the city, no doubt the Farians finally arriving, "The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on, not lives."

Sarvain made small sound that the king did not catch.

It was at that moment that Cisna turned around realizing someone was also up on the balcony with her. The moment she saw her father she quickly moved over to him and kneeled.

Sarvain place a hand over his chest and bowed at the waist.

"Oh, Cisna! You look radiant." Valtos complemented his daughter, "That dress suits you beautifully."

Cisna looked up at her father a tiny smile gracing her lips, however Valtos could tell it was partially forced.

"Your Grace." a knight said as he came and kneeled before the king.

"What is it?" Valtos asked, turning to look at the man.

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly," the man said respect oozing from his words.

"Good." the king nodded, "See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire." the knight bowed his head for moment, "Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus, today?" Valtos queried.

"A gift!" Sarvain claimed, "What day could more deserving of a little extra celebration?"

Valtos looked at Cisna for moment before lightly nodding to himself, "Very well. Let them into the city then."

"Yes, sire." Sarvain nodded as the knight stood and bowed before leaving, Sarvain followed suite a twisted smirk coming onto his face, a cruel glint entering his eyes.

Cyrus, Captain of the Castle Guard, walked up the one of gate leading out of the city.

"Anything to report?" he asked the guard at post.

"No, sir." the guard said.

Cyrus and the guard watched as the Farians' procession approached.

"That is quite the procession." the guard said rather impressed.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows." Cyrus said bitterly, he scoffed, "Warmongering Farian Scum."

Cyrus and the guard kneeled as the archduke approached in his raised chair. The archduke gestured with one of his hands and the procession halted.

"Who are you?" the archduke questioned his tone bored as if he didn't really want to be threre, as he looked at Cyrus, his horns that all Farians had atop their heads was far more impressive than the others within his procession, easily two to three feet in length with many branches coming off his main horns, truly an impressive display.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor." Cyrus said, "Captain of the Castle Guard."

Cyrus bowed his head more so the archduke would not see his anger filled eyes and forced out his next words, "Your Excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Tell me ,sir." Dalam spoke, "How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?"

Again Cyrus's words were forced, "He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now?" the archduke questioned, "That's good to hear. Now then, if you will excuse me."

Dalam gestured with his hand again the procession proceeded again.

"Does His Grace really hope to make peace with these people?" the guard asked Cyrus as the procession past. Cyrus and the guard stood up.

"Peace with the Farians?" Cyrus sneered, "The idea makes my blood boil. Has the King forgotten so soon?"

Small fireworks popped in day time sky, no lights or color were in them, simply explosion of clouds of smoke that stood out against the bright blue day time sky.

I walked along the streets of Balandor from my house off to my new job that started today, I entered the start of the merchant section of Balandor nearly getting turned around despite the short distance; I'd still only been in Balandor for close to a week now, so things were still new to me.

I personally preferred the my old home of Albana, the desert sand, the blistering heat, the scorpions both big and small, the wild beasts (I'd brought along some of my more impressive pelts off of the ones I'd skinned, quite nicely placed in my home, I might it add), the people, the thugs (I could whip everyone of them easy, they were pathetic really), and above I all I missed my old man.

Now I'm no 'Daddy's Boy' or anything, I just greatly respect my old man is all, guy who could a damn good number of hits out of anything before going down, he knew how to use most weapons, he was a smith after all. He trained me too. Great family man, but when it came to training I'd never seen someone go so serious before.

Kinda scary really…

I found my way to my job after a few more minutes of looking, a wine shop. It wasn't the greatest but it was something, I was living on my own after all, I needed money.

I pushed the door opened. The first thing I saw was a big guy behind the counter, he had yellow skin and tiny horns coming out of his temples with slicked back white hair.

He looked at me as I came in, "Hm? Ah, you must be the new guy."

"My name is Soul." I introduced myself.

"I heard you were from Albana." the man said, "You're mega pale."

I didn't deny it. For someone out of a desert town, I was incredibly pale skinned, even among people here in Balandor, I'm practically paper white.

"I know." I said blankly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can go help me count up the wine stocks." the man said, pint to one of the selves of wine, "Name's Rapacci by the way."

I nodded and walked over to one of the shelves and started counting how there were of each type of wine, I briefly noted that Rapacci was doing the same from the counter on another shelf.

After about another half hour most of the stocks had been counted and I heard the door open and someone came in humming a happy tune.

"Damn it Leonard!" Rapacci snapped.

"Whoa!" I heard the other person say surprised, I looked over and saw a guy about my age with brown hair that was somewhat messy on the top and then put into a ponytail, he was wearing relatively civilian clothes but a bit more designed for labor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rapacci demanded, I guessed this Leonard guy was my new co-worker, "You better have not forgotten what today is!"

"Yeah, I know." Leonard said waving his hands in a vain attempt to calm Rapacci down, "Today is the Princess's ball. She's introduced to society and we step into the big time, got it."

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines!" Rapacci said, waving his arms to emphasize his point, "The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle!"

Leonard put his arms behind his head a bored look on his face.

"We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" Rapacci continued, "Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far…"

Rapacci threw his head back and put an arm over his eyes and made a few sobbing sounds, don't tell me my boss was crying? Dear gods…

"Look I'll leave for the Parma Winery now, and I'll be back with time to spare," Leonard told Rapacci.

"Ha! You better." Rapacci said, his 'crying' stopping and walking out from behind the counter, "I rented a beastwain at the village for you."

"Use it ta cart the wine back here like you life depends on it." Rapacci walked right up to Leonard and got in his face, "Cause it does!"

"All… All right!" Leonard stammered back up.

"And why you're at it, that's the new guy." Rapacci nodded in my direction, I had stayed quiet the whole time letting the scene play out, "Take him with you."

Leonard looked over at me, seeming to notice me for the first time, he walked up to me, "Hi, there. I'm Leonard."

"Soul." I said.

I saw an object start flying behind Leonard and ducked my head and the bucket Rapacci threw collided with Leonard's head.

"Ow!"

"Just get your butts moving!" Rapacci snapped, "You can talk on the road!"

"All right! Gods!" Leonard said, clutching his head, I think I could see a nice little bump starting to come through his fingers.

Rapacci shoved a piece of paper into Leonard's hands, "So you can keep what you're doing in that think head of yours!"

Outside of the shop, Leonard looked at the paper, I did so too just to see what was on it, not really interested.

"Let's see…" Leonard mumbled, as he looked over the words, "We have to fetch the barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain."

"Boy," Leonard sighed, "That is a lot of work!"

"I may be new to the job," I said, "but I'm pretty sure complaining doesn't get things done."

"Huh?" Leonard looked over at me.

My narrow turquoise eyes locked with his own blue ones, I ran a hand through my slicked back red hair, that while instead of being as flat as Rapacci's was mine stuck up a little bit more, kind of like a crown.

"What I mean," I deeply sighed, "Is stop your bellyaching and let's get this job over with."

I got behind him and started pushing him forward towards the main road, and I'm also very happy to say I had half a head on the guy, "Wha-! Hey!"

"Come on," I said, "One foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right!"

"Alright!" Leonard exclaimed as he moved himself forward away from me, "I can walk on my own!"

I chuckled, "Let's get going then."

"You're odd you know that?" Leonard said to me as we walked down the main road to the southern gate.

"If I had one coin for every time I've heard that directed at me," I said running a hand through my hair again, "then I could probably buy every inch of Balandor."

I heard Leonard chuckled uneasily next to me.

I realized after I had walked a few more steps that Leonard wasn't next to me anymore, I looked back to see my co-worker looking at some old guy going back up the road.

"Oi, Leonard!" I called, "Stop staring at old guys and hurry up!"

Whatever trance Leonard was in he snapped out of when I called, and he quickly caught up with me and we continued on our way back down the road.

I saw a guy race past me towards the gate. I didn't put anything on it, probably just in a hurry.

Then another person raced past me and Leonard, I thought it was odd, but still didn't put anything on it.

Five more people ran past us. The hell?

I looked ahead and saw a whole crowd at the gate.

"Hey, look!" Leonard said looking over the people.

I didn't need anyone to tell me anything, what was coming up was pretty obvious.

A circus. I hadn't seen one ten years, just goes to show you how few there are these days.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor!" I heard someone call from the massive tent that was being brought in by to large beasts, "In honor of Her Highness's Coming of Age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any! Step right up! The Marcus revelers have arrived!"

Confetti and streamers exploded from the tent as clowns appeared on all the platforms instantly started doing tricks.

Some danced around with flaming batons, others did jumps and flips while balancing on top giant balls while other clowns were doing handstands and supporting the balls in the air.

"I've never seen a circus." Leonard said as the Revelers went deeper into the city, "This is going to be some party!"

"Yeah," I said, "It is."

We both turned around and started heading out of the city, off into Balastor Plain.

When we'd finally gotten out of the city boundaries Leonard pointed ahead, "The village of Parma is due south of here. Pretty simple. There's not much to it, but it's a nice enough place."

He turned over to me, "Say, uh, you're new to Balandor aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Then how about I show you some of the sites along the way?" Leonard offered, "Sound good?"

"As long as you don't goof off." I responded.

"Hey!" Leonard pleaded, "I may be a bit of a slacker but, come on!"

I shook my head and grinned, "I'm kidding! Take a joke, Leonard!"

Leonard sighed, "Let's just be careful alright? We're in the wild now."

"You should see my skins." I told him, "I can handle myself plenty with these small fry."

"Um, alright." Leonard said.

"Come on." I said going done the path.

"Hey, wait up!" Leonard called.

We walked along the trail without event until we came a few Polkans on the path, one of the little masked critters held up their club at me and made a few squeaking sounds.

"You know what it's trying to say?" Leonard asked me.

"No," I said.

The little Polkan growled and held its club in a stance and the two others behind followed suit.

"Oooh." I said realization coming to me, "They wanna fight. Well I'm all for it!"

I drew my sword from my side, a basic short sword, very simple really, nothing like my preferred weapon. I pointed it at the Polkans.

The main one waddled over to me and tried to whack my shins, I sidestepped out of the way and all the small club hit was air.

"Ow!" I looked over at Leonard who was leaning against a large rock clutching his toes, the Kibble that hit him seemed to be laughing, can't say I can blame him.

"Might want to use that sword of yours Leonard!" I called as stabbed the leader Polkan in the shoulder. The third Polkan didn't like this apparently and tried to hit my knee.

Again easy to move out of the way, Polkans and Kibbles both had had short arms, stubby legs, and small bodies, meaning it was easy to get out of the way of their attacks.

"Ow!" Although it didn't seem Leonard had as much skill as I did. The third Kibble tried to hit me again this time I kicked the short bastard into the other on that kept nailing Leonard. They slammed into each other, one of them dropping their club.

"Suckers." I said, only to hiss in pain a second later, and fall to one knee. My head snapped around to see the first Kibble had gotten me in the back of the knee. I got back up and pointed my sword at the blue furry midget.

The Kibble swung its club and, instead of dodging this time, I knocked it away with my sword, and rammed it through the pest's mask of bone and right through its skull, it fell limb and I pulled my sword out and flicked off the blood on the tip.

"Uh, Soul?" Leonard called.

"What?" I asked turning my head to look over my shoulder, I saw the two other Kibbles back up and moving for me, I also saw a Polkan coming up behind them to help.

"Well," I said, "Looks like I pissed some people off."

"Hey, Leonard." I said, "Try not to get your toes flattened this time."

"Only if you don't hit in the knees again." Leonard countered.

"Deal." I grinned.

"Come on!" I called to little guys, "Bring it!"

The one of the Kibbles reached me and started wildly swinging, I stepped out of the way. I saw the other Kibble had been distracted by Leonard, so the effort with dealing with the pests had lessened for me and him, both of us taking one.

That Polkan on the other hand however was coming up fast, I figured I'd be the one to have bit better chance even though Polkans weren't that too much stronger than Kibbles but they were definitely tougher.

The next time the my Kibble swung it hit the ground and I saw my chance. I planted my foot the Kibble's weapon and stabbed my sword right through its chest and quickly pulled it out and the little creature hit the ground.

I heard another light thud to my left, I glanced over and saw that Leonard had dealt with his own Kibble.

'_Good,'_ I thought, _'This guy will go down faster now.'_

I held up my sword with both hands to have a better grip. The Polkan just now reaching us.

It was horrifically big for a Polkan, taller than the Kibbles even with their tall bone masks, in fact it was up to my chest! It also held a short, yet thick looking tree branch as weapon.

"Well, this isn't your 'average' Polkan," I said, "Must've eaten his veggies."

The Polkan ran up to Leonard, little devil was fast too!

Leonard was able to block with his buckler shield, but he was still pushed back, I remembered I forgot to bring my own shield, but no matter.

I got behind the Polkan and grabbed the fur on its back and got it away from Leonard, it got balanced again quickly though and held its branch at the ready.

"It seems smarter than an average Polkan too." Leonard said.

"I can see that." I replied, "But if the thing won't leave us alone then we're gonna have to kill it."

The Polkan growled and came at us again. Leonard stabbed at it but he missed by a few hairs and I tried to do the same but the Polkan danced away.

I glance at Leonard's shield and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Leonard." I said, "Let me see your shield."

"What?" Leonard asked, "What for?"

"You'll see." I said, "Little bastard will never see it coming."

"Alright." Leonard said, he undid the straps and handed me the shield.

I sheathed my sword and took the round shield, "Thanks."

"Take this!" I yelled as threw the shield like a discus the Polkan took a step back not expecting such an thing and shield clocked it right in the head, and stumbled about stunned.

Worked like a charm! I drew my sword and charge forward and stabbed the Polkan right between the eyeholes in its mask. It made a gurgling sound and it went dead.

I went over and picked up Leonard's shield were it had landed, and gave it back to him, all the while he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you come up with an idea like that?" Leonard asked me, clearly as surprised as the Polkan had been .

"I can come up with things on the fly," I told him, "Quite a gift at times."

"I can imagine."

I smiled, "Well let's keep going. Still south right?"

"Right." Leonard said as he strapped his shield back on.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, strangely enough the other Kibbles and Polkans seemed to keep their distance from us.

"Think maybe they heard about us killing that large Polkan?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "Perhaps that large Polkan was supposed to be like one of the best of them."

We continued on until we reached a wooden gate, Leonard opened it and walked through and I followed after him. We walked though a small pass until we reached another gate, this one had an archway and I could see buildings on the other side, we must've arrived.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." Leonard said confirming my suspicion. I looked at the village and I had to admit, the windmills were massive!

"Hey! You're on time for once." a feminine voice said behind me and Leonard.

Leonard and I turned around and I saw a girl, with purple hair of all things, in long boots, and one piece yellow dress with a high skirt and a few frills on the ends.

"Yulie!" Leonard exclaimed.

"How've you been there, Leonard?" Yulie asked as she came forward between the two of us, as she did she looked at me, "Oh! You must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you could make."

"I'm Soul." I said.

"Yulie."

Yulie looked at us both, "The wine's all set to go. Follow me."

She waved at us as she turned around, I don't know why but stared after Yulie for a few moments before Leonard snapped me out of it.

"Want me to ask her she wants a date?" Leonard teased me.

"Don't push your luck, Ponytail." I responded.

The two of us caught up with Yulie and she led us to the end of the small village and over a tiny bridge that went over a river, probably the village's water source if I had to guess. When we crossed the bridge I bore witness to what was our beastwain, big, ugly looking thing with horns.

"You must be kidding." Leonard said.

"No kidding." I agreed, "That's the thing that's going to be carting the wine?"

"Don't let his looks fool you." Yulie said, "He's a big old pussy cat."

"Now… Where…?" I heard Yulie mumble, she clicked her tongue "Raus said he'd be here."

"Who?" Leonard and I asked.

"Your driver." Yulie explained, "Raus is the only guy who can get this fella to pull the wain."

"It won't move step," Yulie continued, "not without Raus's say-so."

"Sit tight, I'll go see if I can find him."

"But…" Leonard started to say, but Yulie was already off, "Yulie!"

"Long gone bud." I said, "Might as well see if we can find this Raus guy."

So like with any searching mission it required us to gather information, so the two of us started asking around the village.

Some of the people laughed at the fact we were looking for Raus, calling him a drunk. Others laughed at the fact we were having a 'manhunt' in tiny village. I honestly couldn't blame them, the village population was probably about give or take a few.

Then of course we finally find somebody who tells us something useful, they said Raus was probably in the corral somewhere sleeping off a bunch of wine.

"So we have a drunk driver," I drawled, "How comforting."

"Well we know where he is, right?" Leonard said.

"I suppose." I said, now not want to find this Raus and instead start hauling the casks back to Balandor myself.

Leonard and I went to the corral and found a little rabbit-person snoring away with multiple wine bottles next to him, no doubt empty. I could this had to be Raus.

"Ah ha! Raus, you oaf!" I heard Yulie snap as she came over and glared down on the little rabbit-man.

Raus instantly jolted awake, "Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again?"

Yulie picked up Raus by the scruff of his neck and held eye level with her, "This was where you were hiding? I told you not to be late!"

The sternness in Yulie's voice made me quiver as much as Raus did, women could very, _very_ scary at times.

Yulie let her grip on Raus go and he ran behind me and Leonard's legs, "Please don't be mad. Miss Yulie! I am so sorry!"

It took us a few hours but we got the beastwain all loaded up, unfortunately it was starting to get late, the sun dipping down painting the sky a beautiful blue, orange, white mix.

Yulie pat the side of the cart, "There! Now you're all set."

"Boy, it's starting to get dark" Leonard pointed out, "We'd better haul cask."

"Ok, guys," Yulie said, "like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain."

"Er, hello." Raus said to us, "Happy to assist, Chiefs."

The 'beast' let out a sound, and raus pulled on the reins a bit to keep the big fella still, "By the way, if I happen to doze off… again… kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers I forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch!"

Raus let out a nervous chuckle as the beast moved again.

"Uhh… huh." Leonard said, about as convinced in our driver's abilities as much as I was.

"He's kinda weird, but he gets the job done." Yulie told us, she started to walk off, "Off we go."

"We?" Leonard exclaimed.

"What?' I asked, "We get some eye candy?"

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my foot and then in my gut and I doubled over and found Yulie looking down on me from my new place on the ground. She put a foot down roughly on my chest.

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. _Eye candy_!" Yukie ground out, seething.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" I coughed out.

She looked at Leonard, "And yes, I'm too. I'm not going to miss this party for the world!"

"Or maybe you'd like join this idiot?" Yulie threatened pointing at me.

"N-No!" Leonard stammered.

"Good." Yulie said stepping off me, and I got slowly got back up, "Come on, we're late as it is."

The purple haired girl turned and put her hands behind her back and skipped away.

Leonard and I shared a look and he sighed while I let out a cough getting something out of my lungs.

"Damn, women are the scariest thing on Earth!" I said, suddenly nearly hacking out a lung.

"Miss Yulie can get mad very easily sometimes." Raus stammered, "It's never pretty."

We all headed out of the village both Leonard and myself spacing ourselves away from Yulie.

Like earlier, the Polkans and Kibbles mostly kept their distance from me and Leonard.

Although a few groups tried to sneak up on Yulie and the beastwain, a sharp look from me or Leonard sent them running.

"I'm kinda surprised," Yulie said, "Why hasn't anything tried to some after us?"

"Beats me," I lied.

Leonard looked at me and I mouthed to him 'keep quiet'. He nodded, we could both tell Yulie was still a bit… 'upset', and we didn't need to go telling her things that she most likely wouldn't believe.

After about another fifteen minutes or so Leonard held out a hand for us all to stop, "Wait, something's wrong."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leonard?" Yulie questioned.

Raus stopped the wain next to Leonard, "What's wrong, Chief?"

"You guys don't here that?" Leonard asked us all.

I listened and picked up faint traces of… something that were steadily growing louder, until a massive monster came out from the other side of a rock face.

A troll, dressed liked a tribal warrior like all trolls, it held a nasty looking club in its right while it held something else in its left gently and set it down at its feet.

It was the massive Polkan me and Leonard had killed, I looked at the troll again and saw that some of its tribal markings on its face were running.

A sudden horrify and icy cold feeling gripped every part of my insides as the pieces seemed to crash into each other in my head…

"Oh shit…" I whispered, "This thing wants blood…"

The troll let out a agonized roar and ran for us.

I tore my sword from my side and ran off to the side and trying to flank the massive monster. I saw Leonard doing the same around the other side while Yulie held back a bit by Raus.

The troll followed us turning around while wildly swinging its club. It didn't hit me but the sudden displacement of air made me lose my balance but got it back quickly only to see the backside of the troll's empty head slam me back while knocking the air out of me.

I felt myself collide with a rock and sharp pain shot through my head and my vision tinged with red and blurred, the last I could tell was happening was either Yulie or Leonard running toward me, and then my vision went black…

**Hey everyone, I hope you all liked this first chapter. Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**I don't own WKC.  
_**

I felt myself groan and my whole body ached. I cracked my eyes open a fraction, I could tell I was moving. I heard voices.

"You think he'll be OK?" one voice asked, I felt disoriented as all hell, I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

"I think so," another voice said, "Your healing spell seemed to fix him up pretty good."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried."

"I thought you hated his guts not too long ago?"

"Shut up!" I was starting to get my bearings, I could tell the first voice was female and the second one male.

I tried to move myself but I only let out a loader groan then before.

"Oh! Chief! Miss Yulie! I think he's awake!" A third voice called, rather close to my head, so he words ran through my ears.

"Not so loud." I groaned quietly.

"S-Sorry." Raus stammered.

"Gods, my _head_!" my skull felt like it was split in two and trying to force its way out through my ears as hard as it could.

I could finally tell I was on the beastwain just behind Raus, and I was lying on my back, and did I mention my head was in severe pain?

"It was bleeding really bad after flew into that rock." Yulie said.

I made my body sit up, every bit of me screaming in pain, "What about the troll?"

"After you passed out Yulie went and healed you and then came and helped me finish it." Leonard told me.

"That so?" I asked tenderly feeling the back of my head oddly enough I didn't feel anything that was broken or fractured.

"Healing magic," Yulie explained looking up at me, "I dabbled a bit in some old spell books, that was the only thing I could figure out how to do."

Yulie looked a bit sheepish after she finished.

"Don't look so bashful," I told her as I gestured for Raus to stop for a minute, after he stop I got down off of the beastwain, and landed next to Yulie.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving yet!" Leonard protested.

"I can assure you," I said standing up straight, "As long as I take it a bit easy I'll be OK."

I looked around, and asked, "How much farther till Balandor?"

"Not much farther Chief," Raus said, his ears flopping in what was most likely relief for being nearly done, "You can see the border walls from here."

Raus pointed ahead, and I turned my head and saw that the border walls were indeed in sight.

"Alright then," I said stretching my arms as I started for the border walls, "Let's get this damn job over with. I wanna get to that party!"

"I'm with you." Yulie said following after me, "Let's get to that party!"

I looked at Yulie out of the corner of my eye, "So…? You're not 'upset' at me anymore?"

"_Upset_?" Yulie asked tilting her head like a puppy, "Why would I ever be _upset _at you?"

Although the way Yulie spoke was innocent I could see and evil fire behind her eyes; yeah, still 'upset'.

Once again I spaced myself away from Yulie a bit, although I doubted could react in time if she tried anything given my head was still hurting, though less now than when I first woke up.

We made it back to Balandorin one piece without any confrontation from anything other than few Giant Vespids, I hated the damn things, plenty of them back in the sands of the Lagnish Desert.

When we actually passed through the southern gates of Balandor Leonard looked up at the sky in dismay, "Oh man… It's way past dark. I'm dead!"

"Come on," I said trying to cheer him up, the pain in my head now somehow completely gone; I don't know why but I thought this had to be a blessing of some sort, "Let's get the wine delivered and get to that party!"

Leonard circled back around to the back of the beastwain and started to help push it up the road to the castle. Yulie and I looked at each other and we shrugged and we joined Leonard and got behind the beastwain and helped him.

Not that it did much, the damn thing didn't move any faster, after we had gotten close the entrance of the castle grounds we stopped our vain pushing and walked the rest of the way.

We came across the Marcus Revelers performing and doing tricks for the civilians watching.

"Ooh! I love festivals!" Raus said.

"'Wonders aplenty…'" I said.

"'And sights unlike any'" Leonard finished, "Sorry, folks. The delivery comes first."

Yulie hung her head and groaned.

"Hey, now," I said, "Come on! The sooner we do this the sooner we can get to watching that circus!"

Despite my cheery attitude I had really bad feeling about those circus people… and no, I do not dislike clowns.

We kept going until we were stopped by the guards.

"And?" one of the guards asked, "Who are you then?"

"Rapacci Wines, sir." Leonard said with a small bow, "We're here to deliver tonight's wine."

"Alright we've been expecting you." the guard nodded.

"Although you were supposed be here hours ago." the other guard said, "Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

"Er, well, you see, sir," Leonard tried to explain, "we were attacked by a monster on the way back and-"

"Stuff the excuses!" the guard said rudely and roughly pointed at the castle, "And get that wine inside now!"

"Yes, sir." Yulie said coming forward being all nice and sweet, "We at Rapacci Wines are happy to serve you again."

The guard grumbled as he moved out the way and let us all pass, I heard him sneer one last time as we got past him.

"Jerks, have a heart" Yulie said angrily, "Sure, I'll serve them again… if it's a boot in the face!"

I chuckled as I pet the beast, "Just a bit longer big fella. Just keep moving, we're almost done."

We got up the entrance to the actual castle itself and we met by some castle servants. Raus pulled up next to them.

"Good evening, ma'am," Leonard said, "Here's your wine order."

"Thank you young man," what looked liked was the head of the small group of servants, "This will do perfectly."

"Well," I said as I cracked my neck, "Let's go. I wanna see that circus."

"Me too!" Yulie said, we turned around and went off for the circus. I turned to say something to Leonard only to see him going in the opposite direction for the castle.

"What in the names of the gods is that fool doing?" I questioned.

"Wha-Hey! Leonard!" Yulie called as she raced back over to Leonard.

I let out a heavy sigh. Did Leonard _like_getting into trouble? I chased after Yulie and we all reached the door.

"What _are_ you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm going inside." Leonard said as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do, just walking into someone's castle unannounced.

"You can't just barge in!" Yulie said. How do women practically repeat _exactly _what you think when you never say it aloud? Another of life's great mysteries I suppose.

"What's wrong with one quick peak?" Leonard asked as he pushed the door open so he could squeeze through.

"Better make sure he doesn't kill himself." I said as I squeezed through the opening myself.

"Hey!" Yulie called, "Wait for me!"  
_

"Well I'll give the king credit where it's due." I said looking around at the interior of the castle, "He knows how to do a party!"

Beautiful music played from just about every string family instrument from where the musicians sat. Couples dance with each other in the center of the massive room. I could see smiles on all their faces, they all were evidently having fun.

Leonard led us around the outside of the crowd. It was then that the music died down. I looked around and saw what had to be the princess being flanked by two handmaidens coming down a flight of stairs.

"Hey… That's her, the Princess!" Leonard said in awe. My co-worker got a distant look in his eyes as he looked at the Princess. Don't even want to think about what he's thinking.

Yulie pounced on top of Leonard, "Leonard. What'cha doin'?"

Yulie followed Leonard's gaze to the Princess and made a disapproving sound, "It's rude to stare at royalty."  
_

The clowns for the Marcus Revelers danced about the stage they had set up, doing flips and blowing fire and twirling flaming batons. The ringmaster waved and laughed to the crowd in a joyous manor.

He stopped abruptly and twirled his mustache as he looked at Castle Balandor, "Time to blow them away."

"Enough of this charade!" the ringmaster threw off his coat and hat, "It's showtime!"

Both the tent and the stage exploded in a rage of flames the audience screamed stepped back in shock and fight.

The massive triangle shaped foot of a giant monster came slamming down from the smoke, the beast it attached to gave a roar as hot flames spewed from its mouth as the audience panicked and ran.

Trap doors from circus cars flew open and soldiers dressed in black armor spilled out and, swords already drawn and started killing anyone they saw. One of the fleeing civilians bumped into the old man dressed in a cloak.

"What's this?" the old man questioned as he looked upon the chaos. One of the soldiers noticed him and ran for him intent on cutting him down. The old man smirked as he threw off his cloak revealing light battle gear and a what his long wrapped up object was, in fact, a sword, he brought the blade up quickly and sliced right through the soldier's armor and they collapsed on the ground in a heap.

The old man sheathed his sword and grumbled, "So they found it too." He rushed off to the castle. He was running out of time.  
_

"My friends." King Valtos called, "I deeply thank all of you for coming out to celebrate by daughter's special day!"

"The late Queen would be proud. It has been ten long years since my wife was lost to me." Valtos continued, "Today, the beloved daughter she gave me, my Cisna, celebrates her eighteenth birthday!"

"It is only with the kindness you all have shown her that made this day possible. You have my gratitude. Please enjoy tonight's festivities." The King raised his goblet into the air, "Glory to Balandor!"

The guests to raised the goblets as well, "Glory to Balandor!"

Leonard looked over at Cisna, "That's weird. Doesn't she look kind of sad?"

Yulie looked over with a small slice of cake with her that she snuck off a table, "You think so?"

She tapped her fork against her chin, "You know… they say she hasn't spoken ten whole years, since the queen was killed… you know when Faria attacked the castle."

Leonard stared at Cisna, "She saw all that?"

Just then the doors flew open and guard stumbled in limping. The music stopped and the people dance broke apart and the limping guard passed them heading for the King.

He feel to his knees halfway there, "Y-Your Grace, a message!"

"This is a celebration!" the King snapped, "What the hell is it?"

"The town!" the guard stammered, "A giant monster has attacked the town and is killing…!"

"A monster!" Valtos gasped just as the doors exploded.

The flaming monstrosity pushed through the remnants of the door and soldiers dressed in black flooded in past it.

Leonard looked down from the railing and stared at the monster, "How did that thing get into the castle?"

"Do not let them any closer to the King!" Cyrus called to the royal guards as he drew his sword and pointed it at the invaders, "Attack!"

The guards let out battle cries as they charged forward to meet the enemy. Steel flashed and blazed among the soldiers on both sides. Balandor's soldiers cut through the soldiers in black. And the soldiers in black cut through Balandor's soldiers. Men on both sides screamed and fell and died.

Cyrus cut through enemy after enemy, showing his title of Captain of the Castle Guard was not just for show.

He looked out at the waves of his own men being pushed back, "No! Stand your ground! Your king and castle need you!"  
_

"Leonard!" Yulie called next to me, "Where are you?"

I pulled Yulie out of the way and held her close to me just a slab of stone fell down and shattered on the floor. Where the hell did Leonard run off to?

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thank you."

I heard thud to my right Yulie and me turned our heads to see own of the castle guards on the ground and one of the invaders standing over him and he ran his sword through the fallen guard's chest.

Yulie looked away just at the last moment and buried her head in my chest.

"Honorless dog!" I growled.

I heard the bastard chuckle cruelly as he came toward us with the way I was holding Yulie there was no way I would be able to reach over and draw my sword in time before the guy struck one or both of us down.

I held onto Yulie tighter and shut my eyes tight and ducked my head down. I never thought I go out like this.

"Are you two alright? A voice asked.

I cracked my eyes open and saw an old man dressed in light mix-matched armor carrying a sword.

"Did you… save us?" Yulie asked.

"That I did." the old guy said, "I trust you are unharmed?"

"Y-Yeah." I said.

"Uh-huh." Yulie told him.

"Good." the old man nodded. His head turned sharply, I followed his eyes and saw more of those bastards heading our way. The old man raced off to meet them.

Yulie got out of my embrace and tugged on my arm as she took out a knife, "Come on! Let's go help!"

I looked over and I saw the other guys were already dead at the old man's feet.

"He can handle himself." I said directing her eyes to the new corpses, "Let's go and help out the other guards."

"Do you think Leonard is OK?"

"He's bit of a goof but he'll live through this," I said, _'I hope…'_

I pulled her away and off toward the entrance.

"Hey! Where we going?" Yulie demanded.

"Not 'we'," I said pulling her along, "'You'. It's too dangerous here, you need to get out."

"What!" Yulie pulled herself away from me, "There is no way I'm leaving!"

"Do you think I care!" I demanded getting right in her face, "I refuse to let anyone who has a chance to live by leaving stay here!"

"_I _can handle myself!" Yulie snapped back.

"I refuse to see you be hurt, damn it!" I snarled.

"And why me, huh? Tell me!"

I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut again. I was at a lose for words, I didn't even know why I just said what I did.

"You saw the Princess head down into the cellars!" I voice said, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir Cyrus!"

I looked over and saw a castle guard and what was most likely the captain conversing.

"Then we must hurry!" Cyrus said, "We must keep Princess Cisna safe!"

"Also I saw someone else with her cutting through the enemy soldiers protecting her" the guard said, "It wasn't one of ours, it looked like a civilian."

"A civilian?" Cyrus repeated, "We must make greater haste then! I want both of them found and brought to safety immediately!"

"Sir!", Cyrus turned and made off for somewhere, most likely the cellars if I had to guess.

"Leonard…!" Yulie whispered and took off after the captain.

"Yulie!" I called, but she was already gone, "Damn it!"

I sensed movement behind me and I dew my blade and cut down one of the guys in black just as they got within range. I looked down at the corpse as red blood spilled out from the gash I made. I turned away and spotted another few guys spaced apart close by the giant monster.

I let out a cry and charged forward, sword point in front. I blade made friends with the closest guys abdomen right through their spine and out through their gut, blood sprayed from the wound on both sides and gave me and my tunic some color to match with my hair.

"Come on!" I shouted, "Let's see what you bastards are made of!"

The other guys turned toward me and held up their weapons, even the giant monster was looking at me as if it had found a new interest.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you honorless mongrels!" I stripped the guy I just killed of his shield and strapped it to my free arm. I knocked my own sword against it, goading the fools to come at me.

It worked… maybe to well.

Both the soldiers and the monster came at me. The soldiers however never had chance to get at me, the monster crushed them and its path toward me under its massive feet.

'_Oh shit!'_ I thought as the beast came for me, I started running as an idea came to me. If I could keep this ugly bastard busy with me it might give someone else a chance to kill it!

"Yeah! Bring it!" I goaded the monster further, "Keep up you fat ass!"

Flames spilled out of its mouth as it growled at me still giving chase. Yes! My plan was working!

"What are you doing you worthless pile of trash?"

The monster stopped dead as soon as it heard the voice, I skidded to a halt myself and looked around.

"Over here boy." my head snapped to my right and I saw a man dressed in pitch black armor from head to toe, "I'll commend you for your plan in distracting the Pyredaemos, a crude method but effective none-the-less on a creature as stupid as it."

"If your armor is anything to go by you're important in this operation here, or maybe even the guy who's running the show?" I said rest my blade on my shoulder.

"So is it a fight you seek Child of Reifis?" the man questioned.

I froze. Reifis… How did he know about Reifis…!

"Wipe that look of surprise off your face boy." the man told me, "I know many things about that accursed war held by the ancients… and where a few of the remnants of it are hidden: the Knights for example."

"One of them is here in Balandor, right?" I held my sword up with a shaky arm, how did this man know about Reifis and the Knights? I thought no one knew about them anymore...

"Ah, you are correct." the man said, he slowly drew his sword, I could feel his eyes never leaving mine, "Tell me Child of Reifis, what is your name? I like to know the names of the people I kill every now and again."

"I believe it is a courtesy to introduce yourself before asking the name of another." I told him slightly nervous.

"General Dragias. Commanding officer of the Magi." Dragias introduced himself.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and as my body calmed down, I brought my sword up in front of my face the flat ends facing me and Dragias, I twisted it in my had making the edges face us instead and placed my free hand on the flat of the blade, and if the situation had been diferent I might of noticed my voice had sounded different, **"I am Soul of Albana! Son of Fegiri! And descendent of Reifis!"**

"Well met then!" Dragias said cried as he charged forward at the same time I did. Our blades met and sparks flew.

We broke apart and clashed again, stronger this time. I pushed his blade down and swung the shield I had equipped at Dragias's head. He ducked down and got his sword free from mine and swept his leg out in an attempt to trip me.

I leapt away in a back flip, when I landed I saw spear next to my foot I tossed my sword at Dragias like a throwing knife, it went end over end at him. And just when I thought it was going to hit he knocked it away with his own sword.

I put my foot under the spear and flicked it up and caught it in my hand. I twirled it around over my head for a slight show of skill and moved my shield in front of my body and pointed the spear forward like a lance and sped forward with a battle cry.

When the spear was only a bout two feet away from Dragias, I lunged forward. Dragias blocked my attack and sent it off to the side and past him. He kicked me in the chest and sent me stumbling back a few feet and making me drop the spear.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dragias say, "Stop watching us like an idiot and go find and recover Wizel!"

I caught the Pyredaemos in my sight as it turned around and started heading the other way. Shit! The Knight must have been in the cellars! Leonard, Yulie, the Princess, and anyone else that was down there would be in danger if that thing went down there!

"Do not get any bright ideas Descendent of Reifis." Dragias told me in a stern voice, "You are fighting me."

My eyes turned back to Dragias, "And I'm going to be the one who kills you!"

Dragias chuckled as I ran a wide birth around him, looking for a new weapon. It was second later that I spotted my short sword discarded close by Dragias, I'd have to get in close, closer then I would ever prefer without a weapon but I had to, it was my best chance at the moment.

I held the shield up and made a made dash for my sword even as Dragias made for me. I just barely made it to my sword before he got to me, I was in a keeling position and blocked with both my sword and shield. I forced myself to stand, and in by doing so, push Dragias back, barely. The moment I had bit of breathing room I jumped back to put more space between me and Dragias.

"Not bad." Dragias said, "Truly I'm impressed with your ability to have lasted so long."

"You're quite skilled yourself." I told him.

"Flattery will get you no where Child of Reifis."

"Did I ever say that it would?" I questioned.

Dragias was about to say something else when he stopped.

"Hm, best if we leave it at this boy." Dragias said, "Shapur."

"Of course." an accented voice said.

My eyes widened and I spun around fast enough to see a Farian with an eye patch and dressed in green armor just before I felt a pain in my gut and my vision blurred and I could barely make out the ground in the middle of the room explode and I saw what absolutely had to be Wizel with the Pyredaemos lifted over its head and thrown over me to the other side of the room.

"We can fight all we want here." I heard Wizel say as darkness took me again for the second time that day.

I recognized that voice…

'_Leonard…'  
__

I woke up suddenly to the sound screaming. I opened my eyes in pain.

"Princess!"

Was that Leonard? I forced myself to my feet and limped to the bashed down doors that led to the outside and saw a giant ship in the sky cranking an anchor up to platform attached to it. There were people standing on the anchor.

"Who would've thought a child could control the Knight?" I heard one of the figures say as another seemed to struggle in their grasped, "This puts a kink in the plans."

"I would call this much more than 'kink'." another one said, I knew that one, _Dragias_!

"He's… decent…" the first figure replied, "But so what? We can sort out all of this in due course. And we did complete the other objective."

"Indeed. Without their leaders these two nations will pick up their pointless war once again." Dragias said.

"**Dragias!" **I shouted, I saw the black clad man turn to look down at me from the platform as he stepped off the anchor when it stopped, **"Are you running away? Coward!"**

Dragias stared me down from his high perch, "I can tell. We _will _meet again… Soul."

"Princess!" I snapped my eyes down to see Leonard chasing after the ship in vain as it left.

"Leonard!" the third figure shouted trying the break from of the first's grasp.

'_Damn it! They have the Princess!'_ I thought.

"Cisna!" Leonard cried out as the flying ship started to get out of sight. He hung his head and I saw him clench his fists.

I saw the Captain, and Yulie, and the old man that saved me and Yulie close by. The Captain had his head hung and fists clenched much like Leonard, while the old man and Yulie watched the ship leave.

I worked my way over to a broken pillar by the steps and leaned against it as I watched the ship fly off into the distance. All of this was far from over.

_Very_ far from over.  
_

_On that day souls once parted came together again. It seemed like mere coincidence… But softly, sadly, the wheels of a cruel destiny had already begun to turn.  
__

**Well everyone let me know what you thought. Was this chapter good or bad? Do I need to improve on anything? Let know! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the wait everyone! Here's chapter 3.**

**I don't own WKC.  
_**

"It cannot be!" Cyrus said falling to his knees, "The King cannot be dead!"

I closed my eyes with sympathy for the Captain, as Leonard and Yulie bowed their heads out of respect. In front of the throne in the main hallway, where the party last night was held, two closed coffins were laid out. One had a red drape placed over it and the other had a blue one. They belonged to King Valtos and Archduke Dalam respectively.

Sarvain bent down next to Cyrus.

Sarvain spoke, "Sir Cyrus, I share your pain, but we must accept this. Sadly, we are the only ones who can keep this Kingdom together. You must think of Balandor."

"You do not share my pain, Sarvain," Cyrus growled, "The King was like a father to me. He cared for me since I was a child."

"There is no Balandor without King Valtos." Cyrus finished sadly.

Quite the admirer of the King, I thought. I got the feeling that the Captain wasn't exaggerating, and the King really did care for him.

"Ours was not the only Leader lost," Sarvain said standing again, "Do not forget Sir, that Archduke Dalam of Faria is also dead."

"It is very likely that Faria will hold Balandor accountable for the archduke's murder," the butler continued, "It is presumed that their governing council is still dominated by the War Faction, we must prepare the city in case of the worst case scenario, and Faria attacks."

"However painful it may be," Sarvain sighed, "There is no time for grief."

Cyrus lifted his head, even I had to admit that there was truth to this old man's words. But there was something about the old guy that set me on edge. I don't know what it was, but it ate at me.

"For now," Sarvain said coming down the steps, "we have two priorities; rescue Princess Cisna and restore the Kingdom."

He turned and looked at Cyrus, "Put your grieving aside and remember that your duty as Captain fo the Castle guard comes before your personal emotions."

"Bastard," I mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something young man?" Sarvain asked, turning to me now.

"No," I said, "I didn't."

The butler stared at me for a moment before he turned to Leonard.

"Hell yeah I said something you crusty old prune." I grumbled under my breath.

Sarvain didn't hear me, "As for the boy-Leonard if I'm not mistaken?"

Oh gods, what did this guy want with Leonard?

"You wield the Knight's power and know how to control it." Sarvain continued, "This means you've made a pact with the Knight."

"Me? A pact?" Leonard asked.

Sarvain nodded, "It is said that the Knight is weapon of war, created by the Ancients. They referred to it as an Incorruptus in their writings."

"When the Great Cataclysm opened the ground seventeen years ago, it unearthed long buried ruins." Sarvain continued to explained, "Among them was a temple where the Knight was found. We recovered it and brought it back here to the treasure vault."

"Our scholars and scientists spent years studying the Knight, but for all their prodding into it, they were never able to figure out its secrets. But one thing we did learn however, was that only those the Knight deems worthy may wield its power: these are the pact makers, the ancient books would tell us no more than that…"

"Sarvain, he's only a boy!" Cyrus said coming forward. I was getting the feeling that this was leading to trying to convince Leonard into being the fetch dog for the princess.

"Hey… Don't ask me how I unlocked it." Leonard said lacing his fingers, from his place on the steps, "I just did."

"And the Knight has chosen you for reason, lad," Sarvain said still trying to convince Leonard, "As for what that reason is, however, is a question for another time."

"Right now, I have far more important task for you." Sarvain said changing the subject, "You must go after the princess quickly, and use the Knight to rescue her from her captors."

Leonard's head snapped over, his eyes wide as plates, "Huh?"

"You mad fool!" Cyrus snapped.

"Just a damn minute!" my eyes went to Yulie, a bit surprised by her choice of words, "Leonard isn't part of the Royal Army. Why send him?"

"The circumstances demand it." Sarvain retorted, "The ones who attacked us are part of a group who worshipped the Ancients. We call them the 'Magi' from their use in ancient magic. They are powerful, but not as powerful as the Knight! They will not stand a chance!"

"Cut the bull." I snapped, drawing everyone's attention, "You are trying to send an inexperience kid, who's only time ever outside of Balandor was probably on Balastor Plain to go to Parma a few times, right into the wild-the whole damn rest of the world- to go up against a bunch of armed cultists, and only because he has an ancient and powerful weapon of war that he only managed to use by some fluke!"

"He's right!" Yulie said getting up into Sarvain's face, "Go solve your own problems!"

"_Pardon_?" Sarvain questioned.

"Guys, it's okay, I'll do it." I looked at Leonard like he just grew ten extra heads. Was he insane?

"What? But-!" Yulie protested.

"She needs me." Leonard cut her off, "If I can help… then I want to."

"Idiotic fool." I whispered.

"Your Kingdom will be forever grateful to you if-when you succeed." Sarvain said.

"Then it's settled?" I turned my head and standing right next to me was the old man that had saved Yulie and me before when the castle was under attack.

"We'd best hurry." the old man said coming forward, "The longer we stay here, the farther away they'll get."

"And you are…?" Sarvain trailed off.

"The name's Eldor…" Eldor said, "I'm just a humble traveler, but I can swing a sword, and cast the odd spell or two."

"I'd wager I could be of some help," Eldor said turning on Sarvain, "Surely you didn't plan on sending him alone, did you?"

The two old men stared one another down, until Cyrus intervened.

"Then allow me to join you!" the Captain pleaded.

"Impossible." Sarvain said.

Before the old prune could say anymore I cut him off, "I say if the nice Captain wants to come, let him."

Sarvain fixed me with a glare, "His place is here in the capital. I need him and his men to control the populace. The people are frightened; with both King and Princess gone, he must be the one to reassure them."

"And let Leonard, Yulie, me, and this tough old guy to deal with the fate of your own princess?" I countered, "It's almost like you don't want Cisna to come back."

"Bite your tongue!" Sarvain snarled.

"And if I don't?" I taunted, "All I'm doing is speaking my mind, you old raisin."

"I am doing whatever must be done to save the Princess! War with the Magi was set when they attacked the castle!" Sarvain said looking at Cyrus, "Sir Cyrus, we must defend the realm!"

"Sarvain-!" Cyrus stopped himself from saying whatever else he was going to say, he took a deep breath, "Very well."

Dan it... Well there went one very good traveling companion…

"We leave on the morrow," Eldor said, "We rest in town for the night."

We all cleared out of the throne room, I grabbed Yulie's arm as we went through the door.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, what's up?" Yulie asked.

"Not here," I said, "Follow me."

I lead Yulie out into Balastor Plain a bit away from the Kingdom but still inside the boarder walls. I took a breath and bowed at the waist making my body into a ninety-degree angle.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Huh?" from the sound of Yulie's voice I could tell she was surprised, "What for?"

"For what I said… back in Parma and in the castle before." I told her, "I was being an idiot and… I'm sorry…"

"Um, can you please stop bowing?" Yulie asked, "It's kind of embarrassing…"

I straightened back up, "Sorry."

"And stop apologizing too." Yulie told me, "I forgive you already."

"Huh, already?" Yulie nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not one to hold onto a grudge for too long."

"I see…" my eyes trailed down to her side, they narrowed, "Hey, hold still…"

"Eh? What are you…?" I put my hand on Yulie's side and applied a light pressure. Yulie hissed back in pain as I saw red start to stain her clothes.

"You're hurt." I said.

"Thanks a lot Captain Obvious!" Yulie hissed, "Darn it, this hurts."

"Here, let me see the wound." I said reaching forward.

"Like hell! You only make it worse, probably!" Yulie snapped.

"Fine then, keep bleeding and keep feeling the pain." I said turning around as I stuffed my hands into pockets.

"O-Okay," I heard Yulie plead, "Just do… _something!"_

I turned back around, "Alright. Take off your dress and let me see it."

I saw Yulie turned a shade of picket as she tried to remove her dress without trying to take her hand away from her wound. After a few more moments of watching her fumble with her clothes, I sighed and helped her out of it, which only served to make her blush more.

Now that I could see her bare skin(she had an under-top on thankfully), I could see an okay-ish job of a bandage wrapped wound. It didn't seem to deep, it mostly likely just hurt. I took out a small grey disk about the size of my palm with blue center out of my pocket.

I tapped the center of it and a rippling effect happened in the blue center and a small bottle of alcohol, a few swabs and small roll of gauze rose out of it in the form of tiny balls of light that expanded and turn into the aforementioned items.

I caught Yulie staring at it.

"Like it?" I asked, "It's called a Moire. It's was made by the Ancients just like Wizel."

"A what? And who?" Yulie asked.

I removed the bandages around Yulie's waist and dabbed some of the alcohol onto the swabs and gently pressed them around the wound. It was just as I thought, it wasn't deep, just painful.

"A Moire is an ancient storage device," I explained as I worked, bringing out some thread and a needle, I purposely left out the part about Wizel, "It was used a lot even among the poor. Ah-hold still, this might hurt."

I heard Yulie whimper as I poked the needle and thread through her flesh and stitched the wound shut.

"Well, you're not as much of a baby as others I've had to do." I commented, as I finished with the stitching and grabbed the gauze, "Put yours arms out a bit-yes, like that."

I started to wrap the gauze around Yulie's waist over her wound, "Your wound wasn't deep, you know? You probably only lightly hit a sensitive muscle in your side."

I finished by tying a small knot in the gauze to keep it tight and in place.

"There." I said, placing the objects I took out back into the Moire, "All done. How do you feel?"

"I feel… a lot better actually!" Yulie said looking herself over.

"Good, now don't go putting any strain on that for the rest of the day," I told her, "I don't want to stitch it back up again, I've done that enough times to myself."

"Yourself?" Yulie asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, I've got more than one battle scar under here." I said giving a light gesture to my clothes as I put the Moire away, "Some aren't very pretty."

I picked Yulie's dress back up and handed it to her, "Here, put this back on."

Yulie took her dress back and gently put it back on, no doubt trying to avoid reopening her wound.

"Hey," I said when she got the dress back on, "You have a knife, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Why?" Yulie looked at me oddly.

"Show me how you use it." Yulie seemed surprised by my request.

"Just show me," I said. With a small nod Yulie took out her knife and went into a small stance and preformed a few fluid strokes. I frowned as I watched her.

"That's enough," I said, "There's a problem."

Yulie looked at me, "What? What problem?"

"You're to stiff."

"Stiff?"

"Yes, stiff." I said, "Your movements are to rigid, far to rigid to use any kind of blade."

"They… are?" Yulie asked me.

"Yes, you'd only slow us down with skills like that." I told her the truth, "But I have a solution."

"What?" Yulie seemed eager to learn what I knew.

"Hurry back to town and get a bow and a quiver full of arrows and come back here, if you don't have one then go to the weapons store, they're plenty cheap enough," I instructed, "I'll wait here, now be quick or else the sun will set before you get here."

Yulie nodded and rushed back to town. I looked at the trees around me off the trail. I took out my sword and started carving a targets into the sides of the trees. It took me about half an hour to get the amount I felt was going to be needed. It wasn't too long after that that Yulie came running back with a bow over her shoulder next to a full quiver of arrows.

"Okay," Yulie panted as she came up to me, "I got what you asked. Now what?"

"Now we practice." I grinned.

"Practice?"

"Yes, practice." I said, "Now have you had any practice with bow and arrow prior to this?"

"A bit," Yulie said, "As a hobby."

"Better than nothing," I said, I swept my hand to the targets I carved in the trees, "Take a spot in front of any of these targets and show me how you nock an arrow."

Yulie went over to the nearest target and lined herself up and took out her bow and drew an arrow nocked it into bow string. I examined her stance and how she held her bow and held her arrow and how far back she had the sting pulled. It was… okay. She needed work

"Alright," I said, "Now fire, and try to hit the bull's eye."

"Okay." Yulie nodded once and let the arrow go and flew into the target. The results surprised me. The arrow was just a but outside the center. I looked at her.

"Again." I instructed.

She fired another arrow and the same thing happened just on the opposite side.

I frowned, "Again."

This time she got a bull's eye, dead center.

"A 'hobby' my ass." I said, "You're too good for this to be just a 'hobby'."

"W-Well I do it a lot…" Yulie said looking a bit timid.

I shook my head, "You ever use this on a monster?"

"No." Yulie answered.

"Well then we better keep practicing." I said, "We're going to need it for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're leaving to go after the Princess tomorrow, remember?" I smiled, "I think archery fits you much better than using a knife."

"You… you do?" Yulie asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Now-let me show you a good stance to be in when you're using a bow."

It took the rest of the day, but we got Yulie quite good with a bow and arrow, she rivaled me already. But then again a bow wasn't my forte exactly, I preferred long swords. Something I could put both my hands on and it could do a good deal more damage than your average sword.

I looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark, we should head back."

"Yeah," Yulie agreed, "We should be getting back."

"Come on," I said turning back to Balandor.

"Oh darn it!" I turned back around and looked at Yulie surprised.

"What is t?" I asked.

"I just realized I have no money for an inn and Rapacci and Leonard are probably out by now." Yulie said, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"You could stay at my place, if you want?" I offered.

"Huh? Your place?" Yulie looked at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't mind." I shrugged, "I've got a guest room."

"Um, okay…" Yulie followed behind me as I lead the way back to town. I lived close to the southern gate just next to place with a blue roof, I saw a guy with black hair going in the blue roofed house.

"Hey, Setti." I called, the man turned around to look at me, he smiled and waved. Setti was nice, if a bit of a secluded guy, never interrupted a person, always spoke with a kind voice. Definitely a great neighbor and friend even though I knew him for only about three or so days.

Setti went into his home as I got to the door of mine. I took out a small set of keys and unlocked my door, and letting Yulie go in first. Something my mother pounded into my head: 'Ladies first, Soul. Always.' My mother... always the one who's crazy about manners…

I lead Yulie through the house to the upstairs where a small hallway and a few doors were with a window at the end. I pointed to the doors on the right.

"Those are the beds." I said, I pointed at the two doors on the left, "And those are the bathrooms. One for both of us, so we can have our privacy."

"My room is the one at the end." I told Yulie, "I you need anything just knock, I sleep lightly."

"Alright." Yulie said as she covered her mouth as she yawned, "I'll see you in the morning then."

Yulie went into the guest room. She gave me a quick 'goodnight' and closed the door behind her.

I went into my own room and opened my closet. There were civilian clothing like one might expect, nothing out of the ordinary. I pushed the clothes out of the way and there was a human-sized box behind them. I pulled it out and set against the wall and opened it up.

I let out a sigh, "If we have to go to Albana my dad's going to freak when he sees me wearing this of all things."

I closed the box back up and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be long, I could tell…  
_

**Sorry about this one not being quite as long as the other two. I'll try to make the others chapters as long as possible without adding to much out of the main story... Unless you people want me to! Also if some of you are thinking I'm going to put Yulie in a relationship with Soul: you're right.**

**That's just something that seemed natural to me. Leonard went with Cisna and Ceasar went with Kara. So that left Yulie with no one save Eldor, and he's an old man so it'd never work. So the only logical explination is Yulie going with the Avatar that the player makes.**

**Well enough of my ranting. Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!  
_****  
**_**  
**_My eyes opened slowly the darkness of my room with light streaming in through the blinds on the window. I slowly sat myself up, my eyes groggy, I got dressed in an under shirt and pants. I looked at the human sized box I'd gotten out of my closet the night before. I went over and opened it.

Inside was a mannequin with a chain mail suit wrapped around its body, a crimson red breast plate covered the chest and red tassets hung down over the top half of the legs. There was a golden pauldron over the left shoulder, the of a sword stabbing into a snake's wide open mouth was emblazoned on it. The entire left arm was covered in steel plate armor with gems embedded into the arm in four places.

The was a green one just below the pauldron, a blue one on the fore arm, a red one on the back of the hand and a pitch black one on the palm of the hand. The right arm was left completely bare save for a black glove that ran the length of the entire arm from fingers to shoulder and a gold vambrace and gauntlet. Red plate cuisses covered the thighs, the plate poleyn were also gold and had spikes jutting upward.

Red plate greaves were over the shins and had spikes curving backwards to give some small defense to unprotected back of the calves. The sabaton were also red and ended in three sharp points.

"The old family armor." I said to myself as I took the armor off the mannequin and put it on myself, "Dad's going to go ballistic on my ass…"

In the back of the box was an impressive long sword. The blade was almost as tall as I was and almost as wide as me too. The handle was normal enough, the guard onward, however, was not. The guard was, in actuality, not even there, most people would be wary of a sword with no guard. I on the other hand had had enough practice with those kinds of weapons that I wasn't nervous in the least. The blade was double edged and was colored orange, strangely enough, I never questioned it was interesting at least.

The two edges of the blade however were different. One was serrated like a saw and the other was normal with three thin fins sprouting from the tip. A picture of a golden snake danced along from the hilt up the blade with an open mouth with the fins coming out of its open mouth like fangs on one of the flat sides while on the other was a picture of a red sword, the tip of it going toward the tip of the long sword like it was getting ready pierce the snake on the other side just like in the picture that was emblazoned on the pauldron on my left shoulder.

I placed the massive blade on my back and I looked myself over in the mirror that was in my room. I looked ready to go war more than anything else. I exited my room and bumped into Yulie just as was coming out of the guest room.

"Morning." I said, "You get a good nights sleep?"

"Uh, yeah." Yulie said, she was looking at me confused, "What's with the getup?"

"What? This?" I asked pointing to the armor I had on, "Family Heirloom. I figured I'd need it for the trip."

"You almost make it sound like we're going on vacation." Yulie told me.

"Do I now? I'm sorry then." I apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"How about we get going?" I asked after a moment.

"Give me a second to go wash up." Yulie said going into the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and waited what felt like twenty minutes until Yulie came out.

"How do you women always take so long?" I questioned.

"How many times do you want be on the ground again?" Yulie countered.

"Touché." the two of us left my house and I locked the door behind me. We found Eldore already waiting at the southern gate.

"Early riser old man?" I asked as me and Yulie got to him.

"They say the early bird catches the worm." Eldore said, "So I normally get up very early."

"And I see Leonard doesn't." I looked around and found Leonard no where seen.

"He's the late bird." Yulie laughed, "He never gets the worm."

"Meaning we may be here a while." Eldore concluded.

"I guess so." I said, "Gods I can just tell he's going to take a while."

Oh, and how I was right…

"Hey, guys." Leonard said running up to us, "Did I keep you all waiting?"

"Three… fucking… hours…" I twitched, "We waited right here for three hours!"

I looked at Eldore, "I told you we should've left without him after the first hour old man! The first _hour_!"

"Now, calm down." Eldore told me, he looked at Leonard "You need to wake more early, lad. We could have very well been through Greydall Plain the Nordia Tunnels by now."

"Uh, sorry…" Leonard said lamely.

Eldore's head suddenly went up I followed his gaze and saw a Bigelow coming down and land safely on Eldore's arm. He stared at the bird for a few seconds and then nodded.

"They are indeed heading for the Nordia Tunnels." Eldore said, "We must make haste. But we should first avail the shops of any equipment we may need."

"I'm fine." I said, "I have plenty of equipment in my Moires."

I saw Eldore's eyes go immensely wide when I said the word 'Moires'. So he knew about them did he? More and more mysteries about this man.

"What's a Moire?" Leonard asked.

"It's an old storage device." Yulie spoke for me.

"Storage device?" Leonard still looked confused.

"Shall I explain things in terms a small child would be able to understand?" I asked mockingly, "You'll find out soon enough, let's go. The more time we waste the farther they'll get away."

"He's right. We should go." Eldore said, apparently recovering from the fact that I had Moires on my person.

"Then let's go." I said turning around, to head for the eastern gate of Balandor.

We quickly reached Greydall Plain. Eldor started speaking, "The Nordia Tunnels lie east of here, beyond this plain."

"Princess…" I heard Leonard mumble, "We have to save her. We have to."

Like a worried mother this guy was.

"Eldore," Yuliesaid looking off back in the direction of Parma, "You don't think they would've attacked the village, do you?"

"Who knows?" Eldore guessed, "Whatever the case we need to press on."

I put a hand on Yulie's shoulder, "He's right. Let's get to those tunnels."

We all went along the path for a few minutes before Yulie came up with something.

"Hey, have you heard of the Lord of Greydall Plain?" she asked.

"The what?" Leonard asked before realization seemed to hit him, "No, you're kidding!"

"Now let's not be jumping at legends." Eldore said.

Yulie puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"I'm listening if you want tell me about it." I offered.

A loud roar interrupted before anyone could say anything else. My head snapped over and saw two trolls lumbering our way.

"Oh joy." I said as I drew my sword.

"Don't worry," Leonard said moving in front of me, "I got this."

A white gauntlet suddenly covered Leonard's arm and small dagger was in his other hand.

_Oh Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword. Grant me your power. Verto!_

A burst of white light came from Leonard's gauntlet as he plunged the dagger into it and in his place stood a giant figure clad in white armor with a sword in one hand.

"_Come on!" _Leonard taunted.

"That fool is completely over confident." I growled, "He's going to end up being killed. Wizel is not invincible."

"Yulie aim for the wrists! Make them drop their clubs!" I ordered, "Eldore we'll circle around and get them from the back!"

I took off before either of them could reply and sped under one of the troll's legs. I was happy to say that I could see Eldore doing the same to the other troll. I turned the serrated edge of my long sword forward and was able to tear into the my troll's unprotected calf.

It let out an ear shattering roar but did not turn to me. Instead it was still focused on Leonard. It swung its club at Wizel but he blocked it with his sword. Yet the other troll came in and nailed Wizel right in the jaw with its fist. The White Knight stumbled back and nearly stepped on Yulie in the process. The red gem embed on the back of the hand on my armor started to glow. I pointed it up at the troll and bolt of lightning exploded from it and flew straight for the troll's head and hit perfectly.

The result was one very dead troll with a very charred head. The other troll whirled on me, I could see cuts over the front of its face and chest, no doubt Eldore's handy work. It brought up its club and swung it down on me, the blue gem on my fore arm started to glow this time. And right when the club was inches away from crushing me it bounced away with force as a blue barrier flew up around me.

The troll was now clearly very frustrated. It turned back to Wizel and started swinging in a mad rage forcing the giant Knight back. The next swing missed completely as Wizel actually faded away and left a very confused and shocked Leonard in its place.

I ran forward and leapt up and dug my sword deep into the troll's back. It roared in pain and shook around wildly trying to throw me off.

"Eldore!" I shouted reaching out a hand, "Come on! Get it now!"

Eldore ran straight for me and jumped up and grabbed my hand and I threw him up higher and rammed his sword right through the troll's skull. It let out one final groan as it started to fall backwards. I quickly ripped my sword out of the troll's back and leapt off and landed on my feet next to Yulie.

"What happened to shooting the wrists?" I questioned.

"Blame Leonard." Yuliesaid agitated, "He kept getting the way of my shots!"

"That is one very good reason he shouldn't use the Knight every time there's a large monster around." I said, "All kinds of things can go wrong."

"Uh, hey, I'm right here." Leonard said.

"I don't believe you're a part of this conversation, Wizel." I snorted, "So I am going to be ignoring anything you say until we reach the Nordia Tunnels."

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Eldore asked.

"Hmph. A fool who uses their last resort as their first does not gain respect from me." I snapped.

Eldore's lips turned into a frown, "I suppose you have a point."

"Huh? Last resort?" I heard Leonard asked completely stumped on what we were talking about.

"I'm still ignoring him," I told Eldore, "You tell him, I can tell you know about this stuff."

Eldore sighed and looked at Leonard, "The transformation into the Knight is temporary. It only has a limited amount of energy for which it can be summoned, after that runs out it disappears and leaves the pact maker drained of their power. Also, the Knight is not unbeatable, when the Knight itself is struck it is not damaged but the wielder is, however. So if the Knight sustains enough blows then the pact maker will die."

Leonard looked at his gauntlet, "So I can only use it sparingly?"

"Yes." Eldore nodded, "And you must also wait a time for the lost energy to be built back up and that may take awhile to happen."

"So don't be so rash as to go at everything with the Knight." I said sternly, "Or you'll be dead within moments."

"Now let's go." I said going on ahead, "The faster we get to the tunnels the faster we're done for the day."

"Huh? For the da-hey wait!" I heard Leonard call.

"Hey! Hey, slow down speedy!" Yulie's voice rang.

"Trying to leave your elders in the dust?" I heard Eldore shout.

"Maybe I am!" I shouted back, "If you can't keep up you get left behind!"

"That's not funny!" Yulie shouted back.

"Well I think it is!" I had to stop to cut down a few boars that seemed to think I would make a nice meal. Which gave everyone just enough to catch up.

"You're all slow." I said, "Work on your speed."

The last one to come up was a panting Leonard, I added, "And you're stamina."

"Well, come on, let's go." I said taking off again, "Gotta hurry."

"You're crazy you know that?" Yulie shouted.

"And I'll take that as a complement!" I responded, something suddenly sent off warning bells in my head and I came to an abrupt stop.

I heard a growl and saw a massive beast covered in white fur, large ears, and large mouth full of teeth with two tusks jutting from the bottom row.

"So they're trying to stall us." Leonard as he and the othesr caught up with me.

"No," I said, "That's a wild animal."

"Yes," Eldore agreed with me, "That beast is the servant of no man. That is the Lord of Greydall Plain."

"Well I don't like the way he's looking back…" Yulie said worriedly.

"Somehow I don't think he wants a belly rub!" Leonard said.

…Could _anyone _have possibly come up a more _pathetic _one liner than that…? Really now…?

Ahwahnee jumped down and landed with a crash on the ground. I drew my sword and pointed it at the beast with one hand.

"You want have your back scratched?" I taunted, "Come on over, I'll 'scratch' you."

Now that's much cooler than what Leonard came up with!

Ahwahnee roared as it charged us all. I saw Eldor pull Leonard to the side and I did the same with Yulie.

"Try to get it really pissed off." I told Yulie, "Aim for the sensitive parts."

"And those are what?" Yulie asked me.

"Nostrils, eyes, inside of the mouth… the genitals…" I said the last part reluctantly, for who should ever be struck _there _for any reason, ever?

"Okay," Yulie nodded, she raised voice, "Hopefully I'll have a clear shot this time!"

I could feel Leonard wincing from here.

I saw Ahwahnee turn on the two of us. I gripped my sword with both hands and ran forward to meet it. I stopped a little short and spun around in a circle letting the momentum of my sword carry me the rest of the way as I swung the blade upward. I didn't cut the beast very deep but it got it annoyed enough from the new wound on its cheek.

A flash caught my eye right before it exploded in a shower of flame against the Ahwahnee's side. My eyes darted over to see Eldore with an outstretched hand facing the Ahwahnee. Man knew spells just as he said, that would be useful.

The Ahwahnee whirled around suddenly and tried to bite something, no doubt it was Leonard having hurt the beast from behind. Something whizzed past my ears and three arrows lodged themselves into the heel of the Lord of Greydall Plain's foot. I turned around again made a b-line for Yulie. I held out my long sword with the side with the fins facing the outward.

I smirked as they latched into the monster's side and I dug my feet into the ground as the sharp edges of my blade carved into Ahwahnee as it went by me stopping halfway through its side and forcing the beast to a halt. I ripped the blade out and spun around with the red gem on the back of my hand held up and glowing, I channeled the energy out of the gem and into the ground just beneath the Lord of Greydall Plain's head and a large slab of earth came up and slammed itself right into Ahwahnee's jaw making it snap back and the beast fell to the ground.

Yulie went over and nudged it with her boot, it didn't move.

"It's either dead or out cold." Yulie said.

"Either one is good enough for me." I said as I sheathed my sword.

"What brute." Leonard breathed.

"Indeed," Eldore said, I saw frown on his face, "Yet these beasts do not attack humans without provocation."

Eldore's frown only got deeper, "Though I don't like to think it, it may be that they are responding to the Knight's awakening…"

The old man stroked his beard going into thought.

"So what…? The Knight's power makes them go crazy?" Yulie asked.

"It's not the best of thoughts but, it's most likely." I sighed, "I'm worried now what the beasts in the Lagnish Desert are like now. They would get pissed off easy, but if the Knight is causing them to go nuts then… I just hope everyone back home is okay…"

"Then… this fella wasn't really a bad guy?" I heard Leonard say to himself, "I feel really bad now…"

"If it's too much for you to handle then go home." I grunted.

"Huh?"

Everyone was suddenly looking at me like I had grown another set of eyes.

"If you can't handle one little thing like this," I said, "Then you shouldn't even be here. If you cannot continue then turn around and go back to Rapacci with your tail between your legs! I for one do not need the help of a Knight, I can handle myself perfectly well in fight! Especially since I have this!"

I held up my left arm with the gems embedded into it. Leonard and Yulie stared at confused while Eldore's eyes portrayed shock before they narrowed.

"Might I ask where you got _that_?" Eldore questioned with a hard voice.

"My Great-plus Grandfather," I answered, "This was his, my family has preserved it for five thousand years."

"Is that so? Do you know your ancestor's name then?"

"You're knowledgeable about the war between the Yshrenians and the Athwani since you seem to know enough about the Knight." I said, "I am a direct descendant of Reifis."

Eldore took a step back and his mouth was gaping.

"Now if we're done then let's get going again." I turned around and started for the Nordia Tunnels again.

It took us awhile longer but we finally reached the tunnel entrance.

"This must be the way in. Look how big!" Leonard wondered.

"It's a called a tunnel entrance for a reason Leonard." I said blandly.

"People whisper about the Nordia Tunnels," Yulie said in awe and thought I heard a hint of fear, "but I'm about to walk through them."

"Let's go!" Eldore put a hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"Wait, we should set up camp and rest our bones awhile." Eldore told them.

"I don't need any rest! Come on." Leonard said very clearly not wanting to stop.

"Don't be a fool." Eldore said, "When one is tired their magic grows weak. You think we can get through this without our spells?"

"Huh? 'Our'?" Leonard questioned, "But I thought you were the only one who could use magic, Eldore?"

"Someone's blind." I snorted, "Did you not see how I fried that one troll's head? Or how I mad that slab of earth slam into the Lord of Greydall Plain?"

"Wait, that was you?" the look on Leonard's face was priceless, "I thought Eldore did that!"

"You need to be more aware." I said going over to a patch of dead dry grass and pulling it out by the hand full taking the roots with me, "Yulie can you help me get some stuff to burn? Might as well be ready when night falls."

"Sure." Yulie came over and helped me before I noticed a tree close by with a bunch of leaves and twigs on the ground by it, I pointed it out to Yulie and she went over and started collecting the leaves and twigs.

I noticed Eldore and Leonard moving away, going to find us food I guessed. Yulie came back with her arms full. I gave gesture with a my head over to a small gathering of flat rocks just a ways from the tunnel entrance. We put all that we gathered in the middle and started gathering rocks to put around them to keep the fire contained.

When Eldore and Leonard came back with a boar being carried between the two of them I could tell we were at least going to have a decent meal. That was until I saw how Leonard was about to go about skinning the boar.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, "You're not supposed to use your sword. You use a knife."

I took out one of my Moires and produced a knife from it and went over to the boar, "This is how you should do it."

Skinning an animal whether to eat it or just to claim its fur for a pelt was delicate process. You had to be precise, gently, and above all: patient. If you weren't you'd ruin it.

"There." I said, wiping my brow, after what seemed like a good thirty minutes, "That's the proper way to skin an animal."

"It would seem someone is skilled in more than just magic and swordplay." I heard Eldore say.

"Well you need to know how to live on your own in wild," I said picking up the skinned boar, "You really need to know how to do that when you live in the desert when you're out camping."

"You can camp in the desert?" Yulie wondered.

"If you know what you're doing." I replied, "Now let's cook this sucker! I'm getting hungry!"

After we had finished our meal of a very tasty cooked boar it was another five or so minutes before the same Bigelow that Eldore had sent off came back and landed on Eldore's arm. The two of them shared a look.

"It seems we have made a connection with Princess Cisna." he said, Leonard practically flew to his feet when he heard the news, "Foz, show us."

The Bigelow flew over and a green-blue light shown from its eyes and a see-through image of the Princess appeared a yard away from Foz in the same colored light.

"Princess." Leonard whispered

The Princess looked around surprised, "Huh? Hello?"

She went over and looked at something, "A Bigelow! Then someone out there must be able to see me."

This time she looked right Leonard.

"You're safe," Leonard seemed to deflate, "They didn't hurt you."

"Leonard… Is that you?" Cisna looked both relieved and surprised now, "Yes, yes I'm safe. They have me locked in this room, but other than that…"

"Please," she pleaded, "Tell me, how are my people?"

"They are in good hands." Eldore said giving a bow, "Everyone is preparing for Your Highness's return."

"We've been sent to come pick you up for your homecoming party." I said.

"You make it sound like she's just off living in somewhere else or on vacation!" Yulie said.

"She technically is."

"You sound like you don't even care."

"The Athwani and Yshrenians tend to piss me off." I replied nonchalantly.

I felt Eldore's eyes on me even when Leonard spoke, "Princess, where are you? Can you tell us about your surroundings?"

The Princess looked elsewhere, out a window probably, "I see sand, endless golden sand. I think we're over a desert."

"A desert…?" Eldore mumbled, "The Lagnish Desert?"

"Ooh, I'm going home to Albana!" I said joyfully, "Dad is gonna flip when he sees my company!"

The Princess turned around sharply, "Someone's coming-!"

The image of the Princess faded as the connection was suddenly cut off.

"Wait, Princess!" Leonard's hand went out as if he thought he could keep the image of the Princess from leaving.

"She's gone buddy." I said, "We've got a long day ahead of us. I say we get some rest."

I brought out a Moire and tapped its center and two tents came rippling out of it and set themselves up next to our camp fire.

"I'll take first watch unless someone has any objections?" I offered, I looked around, no said a thing, "First watch for me then."

"We'll enter into the caves first thing tomorrow." Eldore said, "Goodnight."

Eldore retired into one of the tents with Leonard following him. Yulie stayed outside with me.

"Not going to bed?" I questioned.

Yulie sat down next to me, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Alright," I shrugged, "Shoot."

"What is that thing on your arm?" I blinked.

"What? This?" I held up my left arm.

"Yeah, that! What is that?" Yulie's voice was full of wonder.

"Something special that's even older than the Knight itself." I answered.

"Older than the Knight?" Yulie gaped at the piece of armor.

I chuckled, "Yeah, this was made by the founder of my family line: Haiz."

"Haiz?" Yulie asked, "Was he someone important?"

"He is to my family at least." I said.

"But did he ever do anything really incredible? Like be some old war hero?"

"No, no, nothing like that. But Reifis on the other hand was special."

"Reifis…" Yulie said slowly, testing out the name, "You mentioned him before…"

"That butler guy said the Knight was weapon of war, remember?"

Yulie nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Reifis, fought against that over-sized thing and sent it running more than once!" I boasted, "He knew how to use this armor and this sword to the fullest!"

I picked up my family heirloom and held it up to the firelight, making the snake on it glow ominously.

"So what's so special about that sword?" Yulie asked, "And the armor?"

I smiled, "The rest of the armor came after this arm piece, here. Same thing with the sword, they were all made with technology similar to the Knight's."

"The Knight's?"

"Yep, the Knight is made of a fusion of magic and technology, it has the preciseness of something that is mechanical and it's fuelled with the power of magic." I explained, "It's a powerful thing and very dangerous."

"So what can your armor and sword do?" Yulie asked.

"That can wait until another time." I said smiling, "Now off to bed with you."

"Huh? I'm not some little girl!" Yulie snapped at me.

"I know." I grinned, "But you need your sleep. I'll wake you in another hour or so."

"Fine!" Yulie huffed as she stomped into the other empty tent.

_'I get such a joy out of agitating her and I don't know why or care!'_ I thought grinning.  
_

**And that's chapter 2! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!  
_**

"So this is what it looks like inside…" Leonard marveled as he looked around the inside of the Nordia tunnels.

"These enormous tunnels link Greydall Plain and the Lagnish Desert on the other side of these mountains," Eldore said, "Something abut the scent coming off the walls make the beasts here go mad with anger."

"Meaning be careful." I finished for Eldore, "Everyone ready?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Yulie asked sarcastically, "You make it sound so inviting."

"We have to keep going." Leonard said looking at us all, "The Princess needs us."

"Then you can go first, mister hero!" Yulie said, I was doubtful that Leonard heard the jealous undertone in Yulie's voice.

"Come on." Eldor said coming between anything that might arise between Yulie and Leonard, "Let's be off."

We continued on through the Nordia Tunnels. I remember having to come through here on my way from Albana to Balandor. All of the Sprogs and Basilisks were real pains in the ass to get through, especially when you have a human sized box attached to your back that's holding a mannequin wearing armor and a sword in the back of it.

As for why I didn't just stuff the box in one of my Moires, it's because someone from my family put an enchantment on the box that makes it so it's impossible to put inside any kind of Moire, it was a long time ago, the current members of my family -including myself- believe the enchantment was placed on the box shortly after Reifis had passed on and was placed by his own daughter: Iylia.

But back to the Tunnels… and the Sprogs! Oh, 'yay'…! The one in front of me I didn't even bother using my sword on, I brought up my foot and put all my weight into one strong stomp and crushed the thing's head. These Sprogs were blue, showing that they had an affinity to water. A ball of fire whizzed past me and slammed into another Sprog, it wasn't dead but it was hurt pretty bad.

I saw Leonard take a lunging slash at it and cut through its head and I watched as it fell over dead. I spotted a Basilisk close by another Sprog. I charged it and brought down the fins from the one side of the blade and brought it down on the Basilisk's head, the thing didn't know what hit it. Three arrows shot from Yulie's bow and pierced the Sprog just as it was about to sink its fangs into me. It let out a shriek of pain turned just in time to see Eldore's blade stab into its head.

"Nice shot." I said.

"Hm? Thank you." Eldore said seeming confused for a moment, he must not have been to used to people complimenting him on his sword skills right after he killed something, oh well.

We eventually came to a door only to find it locked. Strange, it wasn't locked before when I first passed through here. Something wasn't right.

I took my sword off my back and lined it up with the small space between the two doors that were locked together.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Leonard asked.

My answer was to bring my sword down and smash the lock that held the doors shut. Easiest thing I've done yet on this little trip. I pushed the doors open and we pressed on. We came to a fork in the caves. With Magi Soldiers going both ways.

"So they're here too?" Yulie crossed her arms, "Now this'll be pleasant."

"It would seem that way," Eldore said.

"Then the Princess might be close by!" Leonard said hopefully, and a bit too loudly. One of the Magi snapped their head over in our direction, he warned his friends and they all drew their weapons and made a B-line for us.

"Way to go." I said sarcastically, "I would've preferred it if they didn't notice us."

Leonard didn't have anytime to apologize as I ran at the Magi, my massive blade clashing with one of the Magi's massive axes. The other Magi ran past me to go after the others. I broke away from the one Magi as I heard a yell of pain and a 'thud' of something hitting the ground. I didn't bother looking as I swung and was able to cut the Magi's chest plate in two and was satisfied to see blood leek out.

The Magi growled at me and I heard another 'thud'. I pointed the fins outward and swung horizontally the Magi brought his axe up to block, but brought it up to high and I sliced right though the wooden staff and the fins caught the Magi's throat and he toppled over as his Adam's apple was sliced open. I heard a third and final 'thud'.

I turned around to see Yulie and Leonard panting with dead Magi at their feet. Eldore was still standing tall not looking tired in the least as he shook blood off his sword.

"Come now," Eldore said sheathing his blade, "You two can't tired already, it was just a few grunts."

"The guys in the cellars on the way to treasure vault were easier!" Leonard complained.

"These guys," Yulie panted, "Weren't messing around."

"And you were?" I questioned.

"Huh? Of course not!" Yulie exclamied.

"You'll have to forgive me if I find that hard to believe." I said dryly.

"He's right," Eldore said, "The Magi will kill you if you let your guard down, they're much smarter than any monster, and the mind is what makes the most dangerous weapon."

"All right," Leonard said standing straight again, "We get it."

"Really?" I demanded, "I don't think you do."

"No more arguing." Eldore snapped, "We need to keep going, the exit shouldn't be too much farther."

I turned on my heel and we all continued on through the tunnels. After turning a corner I saw a shaft of light coming in through a giant crack in the wall with a path winding upwards.

"I see the exit!" Leonard proclaimed.

I spotted a silhouette of someone coming down the path that led outside, as the person came closer I made out black armor with a helm that had horns.

"It's him!" Leonard spat with venom.

"Dragias!" I shouted, "Get down here! I'll turn you into paste!"

"So we meet again." Dragiassaid calmly, "Ah, and hello again young Soul, how have you been Child of Reifis?"

"I'll be a lot better after I see your head an pike!" I lashed out.

"You scum…" Leonard growled, "Give us back the Princess!"

"Oh I'm afraid not," Dragias said mockingly, "On the contrary, I believe you have something for me."

"The Knight's Ark belongs to us," Dragias pointed at Leonard, "A worthless thing like you has no right to claim it."

Dragias closed his fist in greedy gesture, "Hand it over, boy. Now!"

"Not until you release Princess Cisna!" Leonard countered.

Dragias laughed, "You seem to have mistaken this for some kind of negotiation."

The black clad general jumped from his place from above and landed in front of us, he stared straight at me.

"Now Child of Reifis," Dragias waved his at one of the walls of the large cavern that we were in, "Kindly step aside whilst I and this boy do battle and I claim the White Knight for the use of the Magi. I assure you we may finish our previous battle afterwards if you so wish it."

"What?" Eldore snapped, "You're mad to think Soul would just-"

"Alright." I said. Everyone except Dragias looked at me with shocked faces, well I couldn't even see his face, but still.

"Why are you listening to him?" Yulie demanded.

"Simple." I shrugged as I stepped aside, "I can't do anything to Wizel as long as he's bound to Leonard."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leonard called, I ignored him.

Dragias chuckled, "Ah, so that's your view is it, Child of Reifis? I cannot say I blame you, from what few tales that speak of The Flames of Day and The Shine of Night, you are truly a descendent of the mighty Reifis and the beautiful Unoria."

I stopped and looked back at Dragias, "If you really want me to the side, I would advise you to be quiet about my ancestors."

"My apologies," Dragias said, "I did not mean to cause harm."

"Tch." I leaned against the cave wall, "I've always wanted people to perform for me."

And boy did Dragias find that the most amusing of all, he threw back his head and laughed hard, "A show? Very well then, Heir of the Sun, I shall provide a most glorious 'show' for you!"

"Now, enough talk," Dragias drew his sword, "We settle this with our blades, Wizel!"

I watched as Leonard grit his teeth and drew his own sword as Eldore pulled his sword free of its scabbard and Yulie brought forth her bow, arrows already notched. Her eyes darted over to me and I could see a betrayed look as they lightly brimmed with tears.

'Sorry,' I mouthed, she turned her eyes away from me and back to Dragias.

Dragias jumped right between his three opponents and spun around and I watched as each of them were sliced into by Dragias's sword. Eldore raised his sword and brought down onto Dragias, the general didn't even look as he deflected it away and letting the momentum of his swing carry him around slicing into Leonard's arm. He threw a kick to Yulie's bleeding stomach and sent her onto her back clutching her wound.

Eldore hurled a fireball and it exploded against Dragias's head making him stumble, Leonard took this chance and cut into Dragias's back, he didn't seem to do much as the armor was barely damaged. Dragias had to duck as I watched arrows fly by his head just was.

Leonard and Eldore went after Dragias together Dragias wasn't hit once as he blocked and parried each of Eldore's and Leonard's attacks.

"Very well." Dragias said as he broke away from Eldore and Leonard, "It's time to bring this absurdity to a close."

_O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows…_

A sword as black as night materialized in front of Dragias in a flaming aura. He gripped hold of it and spun it around and clasped it with both hands.

_Grant me your power! Verto!_

I watch as Dinivas rose up behind Dragias and the man melted into the Black Knight as giant wings flew from his back in a flurry of feathers.

"This villain is a Knight, too?" Eldore gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Yulie hurriedly asked, clearly scared of what was to come.

_Verto!_

In a burst of light Wizel stood ready with blade in hand to take on the Black Knight.

I frowned, my thoughts conflicting. If I was lucky Wizel and Dinivas might kill each other and save me a good deal of trouble, but I'd already made friends with Leonard…

I looked out at the crack that led the way out to my home in the Lagnish Desert, specifically the small bit of sky that I could see.

'_Solaron…'_ I thought, _'You make me do this don't you?'_

A giant sword slammed into the ground next to me, I saw Wizel looking close to collapsing with Dinivas standing triumphantly.

'_I'll take that as a 'yes', from you then…' _I jumped into the air landed on Dinivas's shoulder, Dragias was clearly surprised as his head snapped over to me.

"What are you doing?" Dragias demanded.

"Owning your ass." I replied, I brought up my left hand and the black gem in the palm of my hand glowed ominously.

Dragias gave a startled cry and Dinivas shook his entire body forcing me to jump off and land on the ground.

"I know that gem's power from the tales of The Flames of Day! I will not allow you to use it on me!" Wings sprouted from Dinivas's back and the flapped taking the Knight back away from me, he turned around and flew away out the exit.

"Bastard…" I heard Leonard swear as he turned back.

"It seems you're not the only pact maker." Eldore said.

"Just what's going on, Eldore?" Yulie asked.

"The Dogma Legend speaks of five Knights," I said, "The Magi already possess one. They want the whole set it seems."

"And Gods help us if they do…" Eldore prayed, "If the Knights come together then…"

"Then the Final Awakening will happen, just as foretold in the last verse of the Dogma Legend." I finished for the old man.

"Don't worry," Leonard said, I looked at him over my shoulder, "They'll never get my Knight. I swear it."

"They would have if I hadn't stepped in." I snapped, "If you want to keep Wizel in your possession then you need to get stronger!"

"Speaking of which," Eldore said dangerously, "You have some serious explaining to do. Why did you abandon us until the last second?"

Leonard and Yulie looked at me with expectation.

I snorted.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I sneered, "What I do concerning the Knights is my business alone."

"I think not…!" Eldore drew his sword faster than I'd ever seen him draw before and brought up my arm as the blue gem glowed and a barrier flew up in front of me stopping the old man's attack.

My other hand gripped the hilt of my body-sized sword, "Do you really wish to tamper with the Sun?"

"If I must, then yes!"

"Gutsy." I admired, "But that's all."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, "Don't…"

"Let go, Yulie." I ordered.

"No!"

"I will carry on alone if I must," I warned, "I came into this journey of my own accord, my honor will not allow to just walk away from it, I will see it through to the end."

"Then why are you doing this?" Leonard demanded.

I fixed a glare on my 'co-worker', "Because of people like you."

My answer clearly surprised everyone as Eldore broke his connection with my barrier and I felt Yulie fall back onto her rear and Leonard looked as if he'd just been hit.

"It's because of the pact makers that the Sun and Moon were created, they are ever vigilant, they always watch the Knights and their pact makers… and kill them if necessary." I turned around and looked at Yulie who looked up at me from the ground, I picked her up in my arms and headed for the exit.

"I'm sorry about that." I said quietly.

"I don't like seeing my friends fight each other." Yulie said.

I took a deep breath, "You also don't seem to like Leonard being so fixated on the Princess."

I heard Yulie's knuckles crack as she clenched her hands together until her knuckles were even whiter then my skin.

"Give your heart to someone else," I said softly, "Before you're hurt beyond what you can recover from."

Yulie didn't say anything. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eldore and Leonard following a bit a ways from me and Yulie. I could tell they were conversing with one another about the stunt I just pulled. Who could blame them. I concentrated a bit of mana into my ears, a little trick a traveling mage taught me after a bugged (annoyed/pissed the hell out of) him enough, and I picked up on their conversation.

"…But are you sure?" Leonard's voice came first.

"We must watch him." Eldore said, "First he stands aside on that man's 'request' but then he talks of killing pack makers."

I frowned, this wasn't good if I was interpreting this right.

"But still, a _spy_? What other proof do you have?", yeah, this wasn't good…

"For one you said he started working at your wine shop the day of the attack, yes?" Eldore questioned.

"Well, yeah…" Leonard said uncomfortably.

"He disappeared while all of the commotion was going on in the castle, too." Eldore said, "He also knows about the Knights, this entire 'Reifis' thing could very well be a ploy."

I could see red creeping into my vision. How _dare_ that old man? He's just as suspicious! He just _happens _to show up in the middle of the attack? He just _happens _to know about the Knights like I do? Oh! And he just _appears _in the throne room out of nowhere? And it's all supposed to be coincidence? Like hell! And he had the _**gall **_to say my heritage was a _**PLOY?**_

"Soul…?" I looked down and saw Yulie looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry." I sighed, I saw the wound on her stomach had been lightly healed, it wouldn't hold up very well in the desert. The green gem below my pauldron glowed faintly and Yulie's wound closed up completely.

"Thanks." Yulie said, "I think I can walk on my own."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I set Yulie down, she stumbled a bit at first but got her balance.

"Just be careful." I said.

"You're turning into another Leonard." Yulie teased before hurrying on.

"Wha-? _Him_? Hey, get back here!" I chased after Yulie my rage toward Eldore forgotten for the moment. Now we had actually passed through the mouth of the exit and into the wilderness of grass and trees, I could see the Lagnish Desert a bit off in the distance.

"Nothing beats the great outdoors!" Yulie stretch her arms in air.

"Really," I agreed, "After being stuck down in those caves most of the day! Where the hell were all those monsters coming from? It was crazy!"

"I see you two are getting along rather well." I looked back and saw Eldoreand Leonard catching up with us. The tone Eldore was using wasn't all that pleasent and didn't bode well with what I had eaves-dropped before. Things weren't going well.

"Well, I think we found the desert." Leonard said.

"Duh, Captain Obvious." I snorted.

"Our next destination is the desert town of Albana which lies in the center of this desert here." Eldore informed us… of useless information that I already knew, "But before that we should…"

"We camp," Leonard cut the old man off, "Right?"

Eldore wasn't expecting Leonard's willingness to stop if the surprised look on his face was any indication, "Huh? Well yes…"

)()()(

"And where are you going off to?" I questioned Yulie, it had been Leonard's turn for keeping watch and I had just caught Yulie peeking out of our tent looking ready to go somewhere... yes, I'm the one who gets to sleep with the hot chick, so what?

"I'm going after mister hero." Yulie said an angry undertone in her voice.

"What?" I brushed Yulie aside and peeked out the tent flap and saw Leonard following the Bigelow, where _was _he running off to?

"Alright," I mumbled as I left the tent, "Come on. Let's follow him."

Me and Yulie trailed Leonard at a distance until he and Foz stopped at a lake. I frowned as Foz showed the image of the Princess and the conversation that followed, those two were getting way to close for people that had met while the castle was under siege.

"Call me Cisna." the Princess told Leonard. I heard Yulie let out a tiny sob. Bastard Leonard. I put my arm around Yulie.

"Remember what I said," I reminded Yulie, "Give your heart to someone else before you're irreparable."

I guided her away, "Let's get back to camp. I don't think you want to see this anymore."

"Ok…" Yulie said sadly.

"Forget about Leonard," I said, "I don't think your relationship with him is going to go any farther than it already is…"  
_

**Review! And I know this is a day late but Happy Turkey Day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Sorry about no update, had Finals to study for and had to get back into the swing of school after a small break, I'm back now, enjoy!  
_**

"Ugh, it's hot." Yulie complained shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Better get used to it, Yulie." Leonard said.

"Like you know anything about life in the desert," I sneered.

"I know it's really hot," ...what was this guy's IQ? Really?

"Well, duh. Of course it's hot, it's the desert!"

"The town of Albana isn't far," Eldore said coming between us, no doubt not wanting a repeat of what happened in the Nordia Tunnels, "But there are monster in these sands. We need to keep our strength up for the coming battles."

"Yeah, we know." Leonard said.

No, Leonard, you really don't know.

As we made our way through the desert and killing more giant scorpions than I'd seen in a single pack and wild boars that lived out here in the desert, I felt the need to ask an important question.

"Hey, Leonard," I said, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, what?" I could feel Eldore's eyes digging into my head trying to figure me out.

I stopped walking and faced Leonard, "I want to know one thing, _White Knight_, how confident are you that we'll rescue your pretty little princess?"

I looked at each one of them, they all seemed taken aback, Leonard himself looked like a fish out of water.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked after he collected himself enough to stop gaping, "Of course we'll rescue her!"

"But how sure are you about that?" I repeated my question, "Do you think that thinking we'll save her or believing we'll save her that'll make it true?"

"Well, no…" Leonard stammered.

"Then tell me right now how can you be so sure that we'll save her? We've been given the mission of finding and bringing the princess back. But here's reality: not everything goes as planned." I looked Leonard straight in the eye, "One slip up out of you because of your love will get you killed and then you'll never be able to save her."

Leonard stumbled back his eyes wide looking about ready fall out of their sockets, "What?"

"Does 'Call me Cisna' ring any bells?" Leonard tried to open his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

I snorted as I turned around, "Come on, Albana's not much farther."

I lead the rest of the way to Albana, by the time we got their Leonard looked about ready to fall over, Eldore was only just starting to succumb to the heat, had to give the man credit for his stamina, and Yulie… well no one noticed the faint glow of a weak ice spell around Yulie that I put there, so she was fine much to the surprise to the others.

And me, do I really have to? I live here, a native.

"Well here we are." I said stopping at the east gate.

"Albana, where the welcomes are as hostile as the desert." Eldore said.

And where the hell did he hear that? Probably from the travelers that get robbed by the small groups of thugs in town occasionally.

I rubbed the back of my neck, me coming back now will get loads of questions… and few good pints from my friends, the drinking age limit in Albana was lower than a lot of other places. Leonard and Yulie could order a drink and not get in trouble for it.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ I thought as I pushed the doors open.

Once inside I saw that everything was normal, humans, wargs, and papitaurs were going about their business, while giant toads guarded the gates and did some business of their own.

"This place is really hopping, isn't it?" Yulie wondered.

I heard a grumble come from behind us, "Bloody tourists…"

I shook my head, "I think I should warn you guys. These toads run the place."

"I know," I said seeing Yulie and Leonard stare incredulously at one the toads, "Half our height and they run the place, some people almost find it insulting."

I cracked my neck, "Well, here we go. Let's move."

I barely got past the weapon shop before…

"Gah!" I was caught by surprise as someone put in a head lock.

"Soul! Buddy! You're back you little bastard!"

"Damn you, Lyr!" I spat, "Let me go!"

"No way!" I couldn't see it, but I knew Lyr was grinning like a maniac.

The red gem flared and my hand was coated in a like sheet of ice in the shape of a blade, "See this?"

Lyr let go and backed away, I saw his brown eyes had gone wide with fear.

I dispelled the ice and rubbed my throat, "Thank you."

"Uh… Soul…?" Lyr said worriedly.

"What is it?" I looked at my friend. He was a vary dark skinned guy with shockingly white hair.

He pointed behind me, I turned around to see what had him so worried. There were women… a dozen giggling, heavily make-up wearing, high-heeled wearing women… looking right at me, and I recognized every single one of them…

"Lad?" I heard Eldore call, "Who are they?"

From the tone of Eldore's voice he was clearly weirded out.

I didn't hear the old man, my brain was solely trying to figure out some way I could get out of this. OK, think, think, think! Way out, way out, how can I get out? I could make a break for the bar, no, they knew that place more inside and out than I do. My home? No, my dad would throw me to those wolves demanding why I'd come back so early. In Don's palace, perhaps? No, damn it, stupid idea. That's right behind the women, I'd be ripped apart once I was in arms' reach of them.

…There was no way out…!

"Soul." I went rigged and stiffly turned my neck to the sound of a… feminine voice.

Thank all the gods! It was just Yulie… wait, what was that look in her eye?

"Who are those… women?" Yulie asked a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Those are my... fan girls…" I winced as I felt them inch closer at me recognizing their existence, "Help…?"

Could my voice have sounded _anymore _pathetic?

I was suddenly spun around and came face to face with Lyr, "Soul, tell me, who's the girl?"

I pointed at Yulie to make sure she was the one he was talking about, there were plenty of… 'women', Lyr nodded, I said, "She's Yulie."

"You two are friends, right?" I nodded.

"Good." Lyr said, "I've got an idea. Yulie come here."

Yulie came over listened as Lyr quickly told us his plan.

"You're kidding!" Yulie's face was bright red.

"You've got a better idea?" Lyr asked. He had a point I could sense the other women getting closer.

I took Yulie's hands in mine and turned her head to look at me, "You can beat me into a bloody pulp afterwards but just do this one time, please!"

"Oh, Soul~!" A shudder ran down my spine… gods, please be in my favor!

"Fine," Yulie said stiffly.

The gods were with me! I decided to make this convincing. I entwined my left hand's fingers in her right and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close. I could feel Leonard and Eldore's confusion. And thank the gods that my fan girls were wondering what I was doing and had stopped too.

"Don't be so stiff," I whispered, "We want this to be convincing."

I felt Yulie relax slightly in my arms. I leaned forward and Yulie wrapped her arm around my neck and our lips touched. I felt Yulie push into it more and I was more than happy to do the same.

"NO!" my lips twitched upward as I heard the cry of hopelessness from my fan girls, oh, sweet relief…

"Soul."

Oh, gods, did one of them stay? I ignored the voice.

"Soul?"

I still ignored the voice, Yulie was a surprisingly good kisser.

"Soul!"

Damn it this harpy is annoying and…

I was roughly pulled away from Yulie's lips.

"Soul! Buddy, the chicks are gone." Lyr said, holding me by the shoulders.

"They are?" I asked, I looked around, yep, no crazy fan girl harpies

"You two have been going for ten minutes now." I blinked, 'ten minutes'?

I saw Eldore looking at me with what seemed like a 'Finally!' expression and Leonard was just staring at me wide eyed with jaw on the ground his face red.

"What?" I looked at them confused. I just felt someone turn my head and I was looking at a beat red Yulie. We had somehow wound up against a wall with Yulie's back against it. Her arms were rapped around my neck keeping me close. Looking down I saw one of my hands just an inch below her breast and my other hand gone behind Yulie's thigh and lifted her leg up.

"Well this is… awkward…?" I said uncomfortably.

"Awkward doesn't even start to explain it." Lyr said, he pulled me away from Yulie completely, "Come on, lover boy."

I was suddenly ripped away from Lyr and came face to face with a very pissed off middle-aged man with turquoise eyes and red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail with skin only a little darker then mine.

"What are you doing back here so early?" my father demanded, "You couldn't have destroyed it already, could you? And why, by Solaron, are you wear that armor and the sword?"

My eyes darted to the others, not good, we couldn't talk here.

"Not here, dad," I hissed.

"And why not? It's not like anyone's going to pay me ripping you up any mind, they've all seen it before."

"Yeah, but _they _haven't!" I pointed at Yulie and the others.

"And they are…?" my dad raised and eyebrow at them.

"I'll tell you later," I started dragging my dad away, "Now come on!"

Of course, me dragging him turned into him dragging me, he pulled me inside our home in Albana and all but threw me in one of the wooden chairs at the dinning table. I could hear someone washing dishes in the other room, my mother or one of my sisters no doubt

He sat down at the head of the table and fixed me with glaring eyes. I shifted under his gaze, my dad, the most intimidating person I know.

"Start talking." my father ordered.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked nervously.

"Why are you here?" OK, easy enough.

"I've been given a mission by the Kingdom of Balandor." I answered.

"Why?"

"To rescue their princess."

"From who or what?"

"The Magi." I saw my father straighten slightly, did he know about the Magi?

"So that's why you have the armor and sword?"

I nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"And the other people you were with?" and here comes the hard stuff.

"They've been assigned the same mission."

"What for?"

"They wanted to come."

"What are their names and their reasons?"

Shit… "The old man is Eldore, and I don't know what his reason is."

My dad frowned at my lack of knowledge about Eldore, hell it's not like I'm not upset about it too.

"The girl is Yulie, she's here because her friend Leonard is here."

"The girl I was able to see you making out with." my dad said sternly. A small squeal came from the other room. I was going to get so much crap out of this later…

I felt myself flush and I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah… Now, Leonard is the other guy I mention earlier, he's here because he was the one who was originally assigned this mission."

"What for?"

"Because… he's Wizel pact maker." the sound of the dishes being washed in the other room stopped. Everything in the entire house seemed to stop and was holding its breath. I watched in terror as my father's face slowly changed from dumbfounded to furious.

"You're traveling with a _pact maker_?" my dad seemed to teleport to my place at the table and picked me up by the collar and slammed me against the wall.

"Why the hell isn't he dead then?" my father demanded.

"Because he's been useful so far!" I said quickly.

This was apparently not good enough as my dad only got angrier to the point that his face turned to bright red-which is the equivalent of a normal person turning dark red-and his grip on my collar tightened.

He suddenly let go and dropped me on my rear.

"Honey," I looked up to see my mother kneeling next to me, her light grey eyes were concerned as her long blonde hair framed her face, "I think you should go out for a bit."

I was about to say something as I heard a massive 'thud' outside.

"What was that?" my mother said aloud.

"I'll go check." I started for the door and I heard my parents' footsteps behind me. I pushed open the door and looked out at the scene before me… and my blood stopped…

"Kara!" that one thing from my father's lips started my blood again. A blonde woman-Kara-was sprawled out on the ground. I spotted Yulie not far away propped up against a wall, she seemed knocked out. I saw Leonard and Eldore standing close by their swords draw and blood dripped down off the blades… and the blood that was slowly pooling under Kara's body.

I saw red darker than the blood coming off of Leonard and Eldore's blades. No one, NO ONE, _ever hurt Kara while I was around!_

I bolted straight for Leonard and my hand wrapped around his throat and I slammed him into the nearest building. I don't remember what I said, I only knew that it was a number of things that should never be repeated... and possibly not even all in the same language. I do remember demanding what he'd done to Kara and what had happened to Yulie, other than Leonard trying to plead to me about something, I don't remember anything else other then a giant flaming explosion happening that threw me off my feet.

I slammed against something, a wall I guess, whatever it was threw me out of my rage. I sucked in deep, heavy breaths. I looked around I saw Leonard trying to pick himself up, 'trying' being the key word, whatever that explosion was it had injured Leonard badly. Yulie had woken up and was looking around with a wide eyes and a gapping mouth. Specifically at the giant crater that was left behind from the explosion.

I saw mom picking Kara up and taking her inside our home, that was good, Kara would be OK, she had to be… My dad walked over and picked Leonard up by the throat and slugged him in the face before dropping him and grabbing him by the hair and dragging him into our home. He came out a minute later and went over to Yulie and told her something, I couldn't hear what, and pointed to our house and Yulie nodded and went inside. I saw Eldore appear out of nowhere and follow Yulie.

The next thing that happened was my dad lifted me up on his shoulders and grumbled something and carried me inside. He set me down on a bed next to Kara, whom my mother was tending too.

"Are you well enough talk, son?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah," I groaned, damn it, I was just now starting to feel pain? Shit…

"Alright, wait here." my dad left the room and he came back dragging Leonard in. He was tied to a metal chair with a picture of a snake emblazoned on the head piece and what bound him to the chair was a chain that was locked together with snake head lock being stabbed into with a sword-shaped key that was missing the hilt. I saw the item of mention in my father's back pocket. The Interrogation Chair, this was far from looking well for Leonard.

Good.

Yulie and Eldore came in after him. Eldore looked stiff and tense, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. Yulie just looked scared as all hell and her eyes kept darting between Eldore, Leonard, my dad, and me.

My father back-handed Leonard, "You have ten seconds to explain what happened."

"That woman and a group of thugs attacked us." Eldore said sternly.

My dad punched Eldore square in the jaw. Yulie gasped.

"I wasn't talking to you." I father said coldly, he looked at Leonard again, "What happened?"

"Eldore was telling the truth, that girl-" Leonard found a knife at his throat.

"Stop lying," dad said, "I want the truth, Kara would never side with the thugs in this town and she wouldn't attack people she's never seen before."

"Dad." I said, "Wait."

My dad looked over his shoulder at me, "What is it?"

I looked at Yulie, "Ask Yulie. I don't think she'd lie, would you?"

The last bit was directed at Yulie, she shook her head wildly. She didn't seem to want to be dragged into this anymore than she had to.

"Well, girl?" I dad frowned, "What happened?"

Yulie looked like a Kibble caught in the path of a pack of ragging Troll Kings. She was saved from having to talk by Kara's groan.

My head snapped over (hurt like hell) and I watched as Kara's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank Solaron and Lunara both," my mother breathed, "You're OK."

Kara looked around, seeming confused about where she was, when her eyes landed on me they widened with recognition.

"So shocked to see me again?" I teased, "I'm heartbroken."

Her eyes went past me and they landed on Leonard and the others. She bolted up right, giving mom a jump.

"You people!" Kara gripped her side quickly and winced as she did so.

"Honey, please, lay down," mom pleaded, "You're hurt."

"But…!" Kara stopped herself from saying anything more, "Yes… mother."

Mom could talk my little adoptive sister into doing anything. It was useful in times like these.

"So what happened?" dad demanded, he was evidently tired of not getting the answer he wanted.

Kara's eyes darted over to Leonard and Eldore, she didn't look at Yulie, I noticed.

"The old man and boy attacked me after my turn dancing at the bar was over when I was come back home." Kara said, "I pretty boy was the one that gave the order it."

Dad whirled on Leonard and Eldore with a feral snarl.

"We did no such thing!" Eldore said.

"Yeah!" Leonard said, "You attacked us!"

I gripped the back of my dad's shirt, I gave him a look that said 'wait'. He tensed up, but he stayed still.

"Yulie." I said as I forced myself to sit up and ignore the pain in my sides, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know," Yulie admitted, "Eldore, Leonard and me had gone into the bar to see if anyone had seen the black monoship, no one had. But when we tried to leave to go ask someone else a bunch of thugs dragged us outside and we defended ourselves and one of them knocked me out at the end. So I don't know what happened."

"Did you say 'black monoship'?" dad asked after Yulie had finished.

"Uh, y-yes." Yulie had gotten really nervous.

"Wait, dad, did you actually see the monoship?" I asked, if he'd seen the monoship then we could find the princess, grab her, and go back to Balandor, I might even get a chance to… no, now's not the time for that.

"Yeah," dad nodded, "Those men in black armor came and paid off the Don and did as they pleased. Me, Gio, and Ulat went out and killed a good number of them but…"

"But what?" I persisted, "What happened."

"A Farian in green armor took Lena hostage."

I froze. First this mess with Kara and now Lena, my younger blood sister, was hostage to the Magi? No…

"Where are they?" I demanded, "I'll tear their heads off!"

"No!" Kara said quickly, "You can't! They'll kill you!"

"They have Lena!" I whirled on Kara, "I refuse to let her be in the greasy hands of those bastards one second more!"

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and started to get up only for the strong hands of my dad to push me back down.

"You aren't going anywhere." he said, "You are resting."

"They've got Lena!" I spat in his face, "She may not have inherited your blood line, but damn it all I'm going! And you can't stop me!"

I forced myself against his grip I was winning for a moment but he put down even more pressure and pinned me to the bed.

"Bastard!" I swore at the top of my lungs.

I continued to shout and struggle against my dad's grip for what seemed like forever. I just wanted to save my sister! Was that too much to ask? I eventually tired of my struggle and my voice had gone hoarse. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes a while back but I didn't care if I let them fall.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because, I'm not going to allow my only son go out and throw his life away in a fit of rage." my dad said calmly.

I turned over on my side, I didn't want to look at anyone. But I wound up looking at Kara anyway. She lightly took my hand in hers and mouthed 'I know'. I gave a small squeeze as thanks, she squeezed back. It reassured me, made me relax. My eyes felt heavy. I closed them, a small rest sounded nice right now…

**Done! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
